Sawada Twins
by ckk-123
Summary: What if Tsuna knew about mafia and was already training to become the Vongola decimo, his mother knew it and was a part of the mafia family, the Schermare famiglia. The only one who doesn't know about the mafia business his twin sister, Tsuya.
1. Welcome Home Brother

Hi guys! It had been a long time since I last right a story. I have been busy with my studies and my extra-curricular activities. I hope you will love this story, I have thought of it while I and my classmates were waiting for our professor to arrive. I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn, although I own some of the characters.

**Welcome Home Brother**

A young boy in the age of 14 years old was looking at the rising sun from his airplane window. He could still remember the conversation he had with his grandfather, the day before he left Italy going to Japan.

Flashback

Tsunayoshi Sawada was settling everything before he return to his home country, Japan. He was ecstatic for the fact that he was finally going home after 11 years- if you won't count the 2 days visit he had once in a blue moon- away from his mother and twin sister.

He wonder how they were, the last time he saw his mother and sister was when he was just 10 years old. His father decided they go home before going back in Italy from their mission. Despite not seeing his twin sister for a long time, they were still close to each other and care for one another. Within 2 days they had fun, and his sister even gave him a small lucky charm, which he now carries were ever he go. Especially when going on missions.

His grandfather, the vongola nano, had finally decided that he was ready to become the vongola decimo, which is why he needs to go back to Japan and perform the last requirement for his succession and that is to find his own guardians.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts, he wonder who could it be.

"**Tsuna, posso parlare con voi?**" an old man's voice said behind the door [Tsuna, may I speak with you?]

Tsuna instantly recognize the voice as it is his grandfather in mother's side, "**Vah, nonno**," [Ofcourse, grandfather]

The door creek open, as an old man with gray hair entered, he was wearing a trench coat, with a shield and two swords symbol engrave in the trench coats shoulder.

"**Tsunayoshi, voglio parlare di tua sorella,** [Tsunayoshi, I want to talk to you about your sister,]" the man said seriously

"**Che cosa circa lei?** [What about her?]"

"**Come avete conosciuto il vostro zio Yuno, è già morto. E purtroppo non è stato in grado di acquisire un erede. IO sono sempre più vecchi già Tsunayoshi, come la legge della nostra famiglia, il solo candidato per il titolo, il restante 10 boss della famiglia è Schermare voi e vostra sorella. Ma poiché lei ha scelto di diventare il Decimo Vongola, avevo deciso che la vostra sorella diventare Schermare la Decima.** [As you have known, your uncle Yuno is already dead. And sadly he has not been able to acquire a heir. I am growing old already Tsunayoshi, as the law of our famiglia states, the only remaining candidate for the title as the 10th boss of the Schermare family is you and your sister. But since you have chosen to become the Vongola Decimo, I had decided that your sister will become the Schermare Decima.]"

Tsuna let everything sink in, he knew this would happen, after the death of his uncle Yuno, the only living heir for the title was his sister. His mother was part of the Schermare family, but after marrying his father, she had left the mafia world in favor of a peaceful life. She knew about the vongola of course. She reasoned that one Mafioso is enough in the family, and just swore to only raise her weapon when her family is endanger. Now, the thing he had feared the most had come, his sister getting involved in the dangerous mafia world.

"**Bu-Tsuya ma il nonno, è solo una ragazza normale non vi devono essere altri candidati per la posizione.** [Bu-but grandfather, Tsuya is just a normal girl there must be other candidate for the position.]" Tsuna reasoned out, not wanting to involve his sister, he had took the position of being the Vongola Decimo because it was also decision between him and his twin sister, not wanting to burden his sister and endanger her life. But now, it seems it is inevitable if he takes the Schermare Decimo position, his sister would be next in line for Vongola Decimo and if he take the position of Vongola Decimo, his sister will have to take the Schermare Decima position.

"**Mi dispiace Tsunayoshi, ma tua sorella è l'unico rimasto in linea per la posizione.** [I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, but your sister is the only one left in line for the position.]"

"**No, questo non può essere,** [No, this can't be,]" Tsuna whispered lowly, but Schermare Nano can hear him, if he was only to decide, he would not also want for Tsuya to get involved in the Mafia business, but it is already inevitable. He feared that if other member of the family would hold the position, it would be the end of the Schermare Famiglia.

"Dame-Tsuna" a voice said, Tsuna was quick enough to be able to avoid Reborn's kick in the head.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna was utterly shock to see his Spartan tutor in his room. The nano told him that Reborn was out in a mission a few days ago. He was a bit sad because he thought he won't be able to say good bye to Reborn before going back to Japan. But now he finally returned, he was a relieved well not quite because he has to worry about how to convince his grandfather about Tsuya.

"**Che cosa è che per!** [What was that for!]" Tsuna glared at the archobaleno, who just has his usual grin not even fazed with the glare the young boy is giving to him. For him, it was more look like a pout than a glare.

"**Dame-Tsuna,** **non spetta a voi decidere se Tsuya assume la posizione o non.** [Dame-Tsuna, it is not for you to decide if Tsuya takes the position or not.]" Reborn facing his young student, "**Lei deve capire, che prima o poi sarebbe Tsuya alla fine andando a essere coinvolti nel mondo delle mafie. E quando accadrà che né voi né i vostri genitori potrebbe essere in grado di proteggere la sua.** [You must understand, that sooner or later Tsuya would eventually going to be involved in the mafia world. And when that happen neither you nor your parents might be able to protect her.]"

"**Ma Reborn…** [But Reborn…]" he tried to reason out, but knew Reborn was right. Even though he doesn't want it, Tsuya would eventually get involved in the mafia world, it was already decided when their ancestor created the Vongola and Schermare Famiglia. Tsuna sigh, he knew he can't win against Reborn about this. "**Bene, vorrei dire la sua… Ma questo non significa che lo ho già approvare di questo.** [Fine, I would tell her… But that doesn't mean I have already approve of this.]"

Tsuna pouted look at Reborn, Reborn smiled slightly. His student is really cute.

End of Flashback

The problem now, is how the heck is he going to tell his sister, Tsuna can only sigh in frustration. He just hope that his sister would believe him and be able to take the news well and calmly.

I hope you would enjoy… I would like to ask your opinion if who should Tsuna and his twin should end up.

Here are the choices:

Kyoya Hibari

Rokudo Mokuro

Yamamoto Takeshi

Hayato Gokudera

Ryohei Sasagawa (I forgot what his surname is, but I will look at it later)

Hana

Haru Miura

Kyoko Sasagawa

Chrome Dokuro

Kana Nakamura (a character I just made, she would be introduce much later but still…)

Others… (State who)

By the way, the words that have been bold are words that I have translated by the use of Babylon Translation.

Thank you for reading…

More announcement: Those who have read my stories the Knights and a Life as a Cahill… it would be continue after I edit some of the corrections, I would upload a new chapter within in this week. Thanks


	2. Family Reunion

**Hi guys! I'm back, any way… I hope you will send me your reviews… I would really appreciate it.**

**By the way I'm really sorry about the wrong grammars, but I do hope you like the first chapter. **

**Anyway, I forgot to mention that some of the character will be OOC… but I do still hope that you would still enjoy this fanfic. **

**Well now, here is the second chapter, ENJOY MINNA-SAN! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn**

Family Reunion

In Japan

Sawada Nana, was cooking breakfast for her young daughter. She was already done setting the table, the only thing left to do now is wake her dear daughter.

"Tsu-chan! Wake up or else you're going to be late for school," she called to her daughter from the kitchen.

No answer

"Tsu-chan!"

Still no answer… Nana sigh, she lower the fire as she makes her journey towards her daughter's room. Before she could step up stairs, the door bell rang. 'Ara, who could it be?'

The door bell rang again, "Coming!"

She ran to the door and open it, her eyes widen when he saw who it was. Standing outside her door, is her young son, who she had not seen for almost 11 years with two suitcase in hand and a duffle bag slung in his shoulder. She thought it was a dream, but when she heard her son's voice, she knew this is not a dream, and her son is really here, standing outside the door.

"I'm home mama"

She can't help but leap towards her son and gave him a bone crushing hug, while crying with happiness.

Tsuna, let his mother cry and returned the hug.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun," his mom said between hiccups.

After awhile, when his mom already calmed down, she release him from the hug and the two chuckle.

"Is your father with you Tsu-kun?" she ask, looking for her husband around.

"No, I came alone," Nana, gave his son a questioning look, Tsuna sigh and smiled, "I'll explain later, but right now. Where is Tsuya?"

He look for his missing sister, he was sure that it was still early before class started, so surely, Tsuya is just around the house somewhere.

"Oh my, she still in her room, I better wake her up before she got late for class,"

"Don't bother mama, I would wake her up…" Tsuna offered

"Are you sure Tsu-kun?"

"Absolutely," he beamed a smile to his mother, who smiled back

"Ok, then, wake your sister while I prepare breakfast for the both of you."

Nana went back to the Kitchen humming happily, while Tsuna grab his suitcase and after placing his suitcase at the spare room beside his sister's room. He went towards his sister's room, knocking a few times, he sigh, he knew his sister was a heavy sleeper, and it seem that she has not change at all. He tried the door knob and found it unlock. He opened the door, the room has not change at all. It was a little plain and very neat, the only trace that a girl was occupying it was the stuff toy place at the top of the shelves of the occupants' drawer.

He entered the room, and walk towards the bed, a girl's figure could be seen.

Tsuna smiled, his sister was so innocent. Remembering that he need to wake up his sister, he shook his shoulder lightly, "Tsuya, wake up"

No answer

"Come on, Tsuya or you're going to be late"

Groan but no sign of waking up

"Tsuya…" Tsuna shook her shoulder a little bit harder this time, but alas, the only respond he got was a groan

"Five more minutes," Tsuya turned to the other side of the bed facing the wall.

Tsuna sigh, he look around again at the room, and found a paper sticking out from one of the drawers of the study table. A curious lad that he is, he opened the drawer and examine the paper. His eyes widen at the grade his twin got. 10 over 25 points in math, is this even a grade?

He look at his twin sister and sigh, there is not choice but to tutor her. Then an idea struck him…

"Tsuyanoshi Sawada who got a score of ten over twenty five in math,"

"Nooooooooo!" his sister quickly sit up straight

Tsuyanoshi Sawada, realizing that she was in her room and not in the classroom sigh, "Geez, mom didn't I te-"

Tsuna smirk at his sister's reaction, Tsuya was shock that instead of her mother, it was her brother standing beside her bed with a paper at hand.

"Ohayo Tsuya-chan"

Tsuya's eyes widen, like their mother's reaction, Tsuya jump to her brother and hug him tightly.

"Onii-sama, your home!" Tsuya exclaimed, Tsuna smiled at his sister reaction and only chuckle. Returning the hug, "When did you arrive onii-sama? Why didn't you tell us? Is papa with you? Until when will you stay? Did you bring me any gifts?"

Tsuna smiled at his sister's activeness, "I'll answer your question after you get ready for school, we don't want you getting late don't you?"

Tsuya smiled and nod, she obeyed her brother following her brother out of her room.

**Thank you for reading guys, please vote on who is the character you want the twins should end up, if you choose others please state who. I hope you would send your reviews.**

**By the way: Thank you leogirl321 for your review… **


	3. First Day of School

**Hi guys! Well, here is the chapter three! I hope you enjoy! **

**I'm sorry for the grammars and spelling…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn…**

**First Day Of School**

The Sawada family member settled in the chair as Tsuna begun to explain why he is back. He already told his mother about the Schermare Nono's decision and also his mission. Nana, surprisingly agree to what Reborn said. But Tsuna can clearly see that, like him, his mother did not also want Tsuya to get involved in the Mafia business.

"So, onii-sama, how long are you going to stay in Japan?" Tsuya ask eagerly, she hoped that her brother would stay here for good, she really miss her brother very much.

"Actually, I'm only going to stay for a year, I somehow manage to convince papa to finally allow me to return home by myself and stay here for awhile,"

"Honto nii…" Tsuya eyes sparkle in happiness because of the news, she always dream for her brother to return home

"Honto ga,"

"Yippee!" Tsuya jump out of happiness, like a little kid who's wish been granted. In Tsuya's case, it is, "When are you going to start attending school?" she ask eagerly

"Well actually, I'm going to start today, everything was already settled before I got home,"

This made Tsuya's day, she has a wide smile in her face obviously happy.

"Then, what are you two waiting for, we don't want you both be late in class don't you? Especially you Tsu-kun," Nana said glad that her son is finally going to stay even though it is only a year.

"Hai!" the two hurried, after saying good bye to their mother, they left.

Tsuya, eagerly listen to her brother's story in his stay in Italy, his friends and his companion. But she does wonder, how come her brother can stay in the mine without troubling the people around there. His brother just told her that everyone was nice in the _mine_ and he assured her, that the boss of the _mine company_, had allowed his stay there and was kind enough to bring his son and his friends to become his _playmates_, while in the mines. They were only allowed to play far from the _mine_, itself.

Simple minded that she is, Tsuya easily believe her brother, saying she would love to meet her brother's friends and also wanting to see the mine that their father is working at.

Tsuna can only give a nervous laugh. Tsuya's bubbly personality surface, while walking with her brother, the smile in her face never left. Tsuna suspected that with Tsuya's mood right now, he wouldn't be surprise that it will also affect other people's mood.

Tsuya has a charm that seems to attract people towards her and sometimes, her happy mood was so contagious that despite having a bad day, seeing her smile would lighten his mood quickly. And example of it was when they were just ten years old.

The trip to the school was peaceful- if you would ignore the number of times that Tsuya would trip on her own feet and Tsuna would save her before she could hit the ground. They entered the school, Tsuna bid Tsuya good bye as he has to report to the principal's office before heading to class.

Even though they were separated, Tsuya's mood still did not change.

"_Look it's dame-Tsuya,"_

"_It's the first time dame-Tsuya arrive early"_

"_Is the sun setting in the west already?"_

She ignore the whisper and also insult of her schoolmates, she was thinking of the what should she give to her brother. The student stopped talking as she entered her classroom. All eyes on her, in regular basis this would make her nervous, but right now she couldn't care less. She settled in her chair which was in the far back.

"_Eh, dame-Tsuya happy to be in school? This something new,"_

All her classmates, begun to whisper but Tsuya never minded it and was still lost in thought

"_Look at her, all smile-y, doesn't she realize she look like an idiot?"_

"_And look at her clothes, she looks like a grandma"_

Tsuya's uniform was slight bigger than her and his skirt instead stopping in the mid thigh, stops below her knees, her hair braided, and she wore a thick glasses that made her look like a nerd, the reason of this, is not because she is ashamed of her body. In fact, she has the body that would make girls of her age jealous. Also, her eye sight was not bad, infact she can see perfectly fine. She doesn't want to be subjected of bullying by the girls because of their jealousy, that is why she is dressed like this.

She waited eagerly as her teacher arrives.

"Good morning class, before we start our lesson, I would like to announce that we have a new students, he grew up in Italy, but his family is residing here, he decided to stay and finish his study here, in order to spend time with them, please come in," girls was excited as it was a male student, they wonder who is the new student. The new student entered the room with confidence, the students eyes widen, as the boy resemble dame-Tsuya!

"Good morning minna-san, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna, I am Tsuyanoshi Sawada's twin brother. I hope we all get along."

Tsuna's voice was clear, you would not hear any nervousness and his face was calm, he has a gentle smile in his face. He was also wearing glasses like his sister, but instead those big glasses his sister is sporting, he is wearing a fashionable glasses.

"Now any question everyone?"

The student was silent until one student spoke up.

"Oh geez, now there are two dame-Sawada, one dame-Sawada is already enough now there is two, for sure idiot-ness runs in the family," the male student mock, everyone roared in laughter.

There are only a number of student who wasn't laughing. Tsuya was one of them, she was really mad about what her classmates said, it was ok if it was her, but when it comes to her brother, they have no right to judge him and her family.

But being a non violent girl, Tsuya just unconsciously bit her lips, as angry tears form in her eyes. She was clenching her hand tightly. Tsuna did not say anything, he shares his sister's thought. But not wanting to cause trouble, he stayed silent. Despite growing with the Mafia, he is still a peace loving person. He could see what Tsuya was doing, and was worry his sister might hurt herself biting her lips.

"Ok, everyone quiet down now," Teacher commanded, everyone was able to settled down, but there is still some snickers. "Tsuna-san, please sit at the empty chair beside your sister."

"Hai sensei," Tsuna walk to his chair, one of the student decided to stick his foot wanting Tsuna to trip, but Tsuna was already aware of it, the boy's body language and also the look of his face was a give away, as he neared, the boy set in position, but he did not get the satisfaction he wanted, as Tsuna easily jump over the foot like it was nothing, and walk to his chair.

Tsuya did not see her what her classmate was suppose to do towards her brother, as she was still upset. Tsuna pat his sister's head, in order to get her attention, Tsuya look at his brother as he sat to his chair, he covered his mouth from the teacher's view by the use of his book.

"Smile Tsuya-chan, you're cuter that way," he mouthed towards her.

Tsuya blushed at what her brother said, and quickly she forgot the insult of her classmates towards her brother and smiled brightly.

Tsuna was glad that Tsuya is now smiling. He really love seeing his twin happy, it always lighten up his day more.

The teacher begun lecturing, after a few minutes, Tsuna already tuned out the voice of his teacher, as he already knows about the lesson. He let his mind wonder, the weather is really nice today. He wonder how the heck is he going to find his guardian, and how the hell is he going to tell his sister about her 'destiny'. His mother was not been able to give an advice to him because Tsuya already entered the dining room. Speaking of his sister, he turned his attention towards his sister who was focusing in understanding the lesson. She look so adorable concentrating to understand the lesson. He smiled gently, he was really glad that he was home.

-Time Skip-

The lesson ended, Tsuya sigh, in the end she doesn't understand a thing about the lessons.

"Is something wrong, Tsuya?" Tsuna ask in concern, seeing the trouble look of his sister.

They are currently having lunch outside the school, under the shade of a tree. The class ended 10 minutes ago and Tsuya haven't said a word, Tsuna at first let Tsuya have her moment, but in end he is really worried about her.

"Na-nademonai," Tsuya laugh nervously, she doesn't want to worry her brother any further. "Di-iud you like your lunch, big brother?"

Tsuna knew Tsuya was lying and in order not to worry him change the subject. Tsuna will let Tsuya have it her way, he has a suspicion on what cause Tsuya to sigh the deeply. He had been observing her since the class had started and look at her reaction, he pretty much guess which subject Tsuya was having a hard time.

"The bento is really delicious, did you make it Tsuya?"

Tsuya smiled and shyly nod, while her brother was dressing up for school, she ask her mother to let her ready Tsuna's lunch. Amazingly, Tsuya was good at cooking and making stuff. It's the only thing she is good at besides running from bullies. Just then, she realized that she forgot the drinks. She offered to buy it, since her brother has not yet toured the school, and fear he might get lost.

Tsuna waited for his sister, he put the unfinished bento besides Tsuya's untouched bento. He lied at the grass, he close his eyes. He was enjoying the silence and the nice weather. Just then, he can hear footstep heading his way. The footstep halted just a few feet away from him.

"Hey, look it's dame-Tsuna,"

Tsuna recognize the voice as his classmate, the one who insulted him. Tsuna sigh and stood up.

"What do you want, Akido-san?" he ask boredly, he look at the boy with a boring look.

Obviously, his classmate did not like the way he look at him. And grab him by the shirt. Tsuna was just look at him not fazed by the action.

"Come on Shido, he's not worth it." One of his companion said smirking, "Obviously your sister did not tell you anything about the _rules _of this school, dame-Tsuna"

"Rules?" Tsuna repeated, then it dawned "Oh you mean, the bullying the weak for their lunch money rule, well gomen I don't have money with me. And even if I have money, I'm not giving any of it with you." He finish with a smile, that obviously pissed them more off

Tsuna grab the wrist that holding him, without any effort he twist it that made Shido drop his hold.

Tsuna pushed Shido towards his friends with a sprain wrist, they look at him angrily. Tsuna sigh, "I don't really want to hurt you guys, so would you mind leaving me alone, please"

They were now red because of fury, Tsuna have guess what would happen next, "I guess not," he sigh again.

Without another word, they tried to punch Tsuna, but he easily dodged the attacks like it was a child's play. Tsuna can feel that Tsuya is returning from her little errand. Not wanting to frighten Tsuya or alarm him, he put a good distance between him and the bullies.

"Look guys, I could keep this up for weeks, but fortunately you can't, so why don't we stop this, ne?" Tsuna ask smiling at the panting bullies.

"YOU BRAT!" Shido run full speed towards Tsuna

Tsuna sigh again- he really love sighing doesn't he-, "I guess not,"

Tsuna dodge again the attack and quickly hit Shido at the base of his neck, making him unconscious. Shido's two companion was shock on what happened. They grew angry as they also run towards Tsuna and attack him, like what Tsuna did to Shido, he knock both of them unconscious.

"Now, what am I going to do with you guys?" Tsuna said out loud in a thinking position. Then his gaze landed on the rooftop, grinning happily, he pick up the three unconscious body like they were just nothing. He jump towards the roof. He set the three bodies down and jump back at the ground. Just in time for Tsuya to arrive.

"I'm back big brother," Tsuya said happily, handing him a can of orange juice. "Were you bored while I was gone?"

Tsuna shook his head no but then frown at the scratches in Tsuya's face and got worried, by deduction he knew, Tsuya must have trip wanting to return quickly. "You should be careful next time Tsuya, ok?"

He ruffle his sister's hair lovingly, Tsuya glared at her brother feeling that Tsuna was treating her like a kid, "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore you know,"

Tsuna chuckle at his cute sister, Tsuya look like pouting rather than glaring.

"Hai, hai," he sat down at the grass and resume eating his lunch. Tsuya can never stay angry at her brother, so she just sigh and happily sat beside her brother and also started eating.

The lunch was peaceful for the Sawada twins, they would do some talking, trying to catch up the lost time that they haven't spent together.

-Time Skip-

Tsuya shuddered, it was P.E. time again. Tsuya hated P.E., nobody wants her in their team because they would end up losing. And worst thing, today's P.E. is volleyball. She stayed in the wall as the group argue who will take the Sawada twins.

Tsuna stayed beside his twin, getting bored hearing the arguing of his classmates, they somehow made a conclusion that Sawada twins are both dame-Sawada, he doesn't mind, it means that they –he and Tsuya- are more now a package, if you get one of the Sawada in your team, you would get both of the Sawada.

He gaze over his twin who is leaning at the wall with a sad expression. Well, they could just skip the class, but then their mother would know and somehow, Reborn would be able to know and that would end up with torturous punishment.

"Maa, maa, we will take the Sawada twins in our team,"

Tsuya and Tsuna turned their attention back at their classmates and found that the person who said that is none other than, Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball ace of their school.

"Are you sure Takeshi?" one of their classmate said, obviously did not want the twins in their team

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that everything will be ok," Takeshi said in a care free manner, then smiled confidently.

"Well, if you say so Takeshi," he grumbled

Takeshi walk to where the twins are with a smile in his face, "Ne, come on Sawada-chan, Sawada-kun,"

Tsuna return the smile and took his sister's hand to his, giving an encouraging smile to her. Tsuya still worried, but seeing her brother having a confident smile, she decided to believe on Takeshi's word and also to her brother.

The team glared at the twins, Tsuya shrink and hid behind her brother.

"Ok, teams get ready!" Teacher announced. Before they could go in position, Tsuna held Tsuya back and whispered something.

Tsuya look at her brother, then nod still unsure of her brother's _plan_.

They took their position, which happen to be the center.

As the game started, the team directed their attacks towards the twin, first at Tsuna, but Tsuna easily returned the ball and was able to earn them a score. Everyone was stunned. They thought it was a fluke, they targeted Tsuya next.

"Tsuya-chan, step back then hit the ball with everything you got," Tsuna command

Tsuya followed her brother's command, alas the ball instead of going to the other side of the court, it had flew towards, backwards, the other team smirk, thinking they finally earn a score, but to their surprise, Tsuna was already there and hit the ball towards to Takeshi who hit towards the other side of the court, earning them another team.

The game ended with Tsuya's team winning. Everyone was shock at the out come of the game, Tsuya, herself can't believe it, this must be some kind of a dream

"We won Tsuya-chan," Tsuna said smiling at his sister, who has a look of disbelief

"Wow, nice twin play you two," Takeshi grinned at the Sawada twins, he was clearly impressed by the twins coordination with each other.

"Nice assist also Yamamoto-san," Tsuna said at the young man.

Then it finally sink in Tsuya's mind, this is not a dream. Her team won and she actually played the game with her brother and she did not cause any points for their team.

"We… won…" Tsuya finally spoke up, the two look at the young girl smiling, then Tsuya's eyes widen with excitement and grab her brother's hand jumping like a little kid, "We Won big brother! We won!"

Tsuna chuckle at his sister's behavior, "Calm down Tsuya-chan,"

But Tsuya did not listen and continue jumping up and down like a little child, giggling excitedly.

"You're really good Sawada-san, did you play volleyball in Italy?" Takeshi ask

"No… Actually, this is my first time playing the game," Tsuna laugh nervously

"Honto ni," Takeshi said obviously surprised by the revelation, he doesn't want to believe it but he can see in Tsuna's eyes that he was really telling the truth. "So, do you play any sports?"

"Actually no,"

"Even baseball?"

Tsuna shook his head no

"Then you should definitely try playing it," Takeshi grinned at the boy, "In fact you should join baseball,"

"Gomen, gomen, demo I have no plans in joining baseball, although I would like to take your offer in trying to play the game."

"Then why, don't we have a friendly game," Takeshi offered at Tsuna

Tsuna was thoughtful at first, Tsuya who finally calmed down was listening to the two boy's conversation.

"That's right big brother!" Tsuya encourage her twin, "You would surely have fun, and maybe you would change your mind about not joining the team."

Tsuna look at his twin then back at Yamamoto, he sigh and finally agree.

Tsuya was happy for her twin brother

"You should join us also Sawada-chan,"

Tsuya was shock of Takeshi's offer, she thought he was joining but she can see that the offer was genuine, "C-can I?"

"Of course you can," Takeshi ruffled the girl's head, which earn him a glare from Tsuya, but it's more like a pout rather than a glare. '_Kawaii' _Takeshi thought, seeing Tsuya's pout. "You have a fair share in our victory Tsuya-chan, you were great out there."

Tsuya blushed of the compliment

"That's right Tsuya-chan,"

Tsuya turned to her brother who has a gentle smile in his face, "I'm very proud of you Tsuya-chan, you were amazing out there."

Tsuya blushed some more from embarrassment, she shyly tug her shirt, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. After a few silence, Tsuya lifted her head and look at the boys and smile cutely, "Th-thank you a-and go-good w-work b-big brother, Y-yamamoto-san,"

They give her a smile of their own, before saying "Good work also, Tsuya-chan/Sawada-chan."

Tsuya was really happy, this day was really a nice day, first her brother finally return from Italy and now for the first time, she finally felt that she did something good and did not feel to be burden to other people. _'Maybe everything will change from now on'_ she thought to herself happily.

If she only knew, that a big change is really heading in her way that would definitely destroy her ordinary life…

**I forgot to explain Schermare is an Italian word that means shield… **

**Well this is a long chapter… Hmm, longest chapter I wrote in any of my story…**

**I would like to apologize about the **_**bullying **_**scene. I honestly have no idea how to write bullying scene. **

**But I hope you had enjoy this chapter…**


	4. Here comes the Home Tutor

**Hi guys! I would like to thank AnimeLoverC and AExorcist for their reviews. **

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you would like it. Please send your reviews and your votes for the person you want tsuna and tsuya will end up with.**

**Again I apologize with the grammars and spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hitman reborn, but I do own Tsuya **

**Here comes the home Tutor**

Days have pass by, Tsuna still hasn't told Tsuya about her succession of the Schermare Family, also about the mafia world. He doesn't have a heart to destroy the young girl's innocence.

One morning, Tsuna have already preparing for school, he looks at his watch indicating, it's time to wake his dear sister up already. It had been Tsuna's duty to wake young Tsuya up in the morning in order for them not to be late, ofcourse, this duty was a bit troublesome, 1st of all Tsuya was really a heavy sleeper, the failed exam announcement doesn't work anymore. Tsuna has to think another way to wake his dear sister up. He sigh, yesterday they were almost late luckily they have arrive 5 minutes before the time.

He entered his sister's room and found her still curled up in her bed.

"Tsuya-chan, wake up" he shook her shoulder lightly

No response

"Tsuya-chan, wake up" now with more force

Still no response

"Tsuya-chan…"

No… no response at all

Tsuna sigh again for the second time in the morning.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Hai, mama?"

Tsuna turned to his mother who was wearing a pink apron and a stirring spoon in her hand.

"Would you mind going to the store for awhile? I just need you to buy a few things for today's bento"

"Sure mama, but how about Tsuya?"

"Don't worry, I'll wake her up"

"Oh, ok then…"

As Tsuna left the house, he did not notice the small figure who just arrive.

Back to Tsuya's room, Nana was still in the process of waking her daughter up but to no avail. She sigh again, then an idea strike her.

"Tsuyanoshi Sawada, if you won't wake up this instant I'll bite you to death!"

"!" Tsuya quickly sit up, eyes widen in fear

Nana chuckle at her daughter's reaction, "Ohayo Tsuya-chan"

"Mou mama! That's not funny, I could have died in a heart attack you know," Tsuya pouted

"Hai, hai, gomen, why don't you get ready already, you're going to be late for school…"

Tsuya look at the alarm clock she only has 1 hour to get ready, "Oh no!"

She pushed her mom out of her room, grabbing stuff she needs, she run through the bathroom and took a quick bath

"Ne mama, where is big brother?"

Tsuya ask walking to the dining room, fixing her ribbon up.

"Oh, I ask to do an errand for me,"

"Oh"

Tsuya sat at her chair and started on eating her breakfast.

"By the way Tsu-chan," Nana sat across Tsuya, she took a professional posture, "I know Tsu-kun is helping you to your study, but I still can't help to worry about your and Tsu-kun's future. Tsu-kun can't always be with you because he has his owns study to worry about. That is why me and your father decided to hire a home tutor for you."

"Ho-home Tutor?" Tsuya repeated

"Your father was the one who _hired_ the home tutor, in fact he is also the one who tutored your big brother when he was still in Italy."

"Eh?"

"He's coming here now actually,"

"Now?" Tsuya was shock about the sudden turn of events, "Why didn't tell me before hand? When did you and papa decide all of this?"

"Actually, just a few minutes ago while you were sleeping."

Tsuya look at her mom disbelievingly, "How about big brother? Does he know anything about this?"

"No, Tsu-kun has no idea about this," The door bell rang, with an excited glee her mom stood up, "That must be him now,"

After her mom left, Tsuya begun playing with her unfinished food, deep in thoughts. She started to imagine what would her tutor look like. Her brother did describe his tutor as person who has a strong character and has a _unique_ way of teaching him.

"Ah, good to see you Reborn-kun"

She heard her mom greeted this _Reborn_ person. Curiously, Tsuya finally stood up and walk to the front door, but the only person there is her mom and a little kid?

"Oh, Tsu-chan, I want you to meet your tutor Reborn," Her mom said like it was a normal thing in the world.

Tsuya can only watch her mom in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Her mom nod, she was still smiling. Tsuya look at her mom then back to the baby

"Ciaossu"

Tsuya freak when the baby talk to her, she step back.

"Mama, you can't be serious. He is just a baby!" she exclaimed,

"Oh nonsense Tsu-chan, Reborn is an excellent tutor. I'm pretty sure he will be a great help to you," she said with a smile, "Well then I will leave both of you to get acquainted."

Her mom disappear in the kitchen, leaving both Tsuya and Reborn alone, Tsuya stared at her said tutor, she must admit he is adorable. But instinct tells her that this baby is not an ordinary baby, minute pass by, she was deep in the thought that he did not notice the kick directed to her by her new tutor.

The kick was hard a painful but it did snap Tsuya back to reality, "What the hell did you do that for?" she screamed at the baby

"It's impolite to stare at somebody dame-Tsuya,"

Tsuya blushed at her nickname, "How the hell did you know my name? Who are you anyway? From what I can grasp, you're not a normal person, am I right?"

Reborn smirk at Tsuya's conclusion, the smirk run shivers in Tsuya's spine. "Well, it seems you're not as helpless as I thought you would be dame-Tsuya. Very well then, as you have known my name is Reborn. I would be your home tutor from now on, but my true occupation is a freelancer assassin."

Tsuya can only look at Reborn in disbelief and scream her famous, "!"

Tsuya doesn't need to confirm if Reborn is telling the truth or not, her instinct was telling her that to believe him, she scrambled away from Reborn until her back touch the wall.

Reborn calmly walk to Tsuya, but Tsuya scramble up to her feet and run to her room, she hid herself at the covers of her bed. Telling that everything is just a dream that, there is no freelancer assassin talking baby inside her house and that freelancer assassin talking baby is NOT her tutor.

She look up from her covers to only see Reborn standing above her head, she was going to scream but Reborn kick her for the second time around, "Dame-Tsuya, now shut up and let tell you the real reason why I am here."

Tsuya nod vigorously not wanting to be hit again by Reborn.

Reborn can only smirk at Tsuya, she is really the opposite of her dear brother, but she reminds him of his _other_ student.

"The real reason I am here is because I was sent by the Schermare Nono to train you to become the mafia famiglia's next boss,"

Tsuya let what Reborn said sink to her mind, two second pass. Her face turned to horrified, "Definitely NO!" she huffed in annoyance and glared at Reborn, "There is no way I'm going to be a boss of some mafia family."

She said it with full of determination that made Reborn smirk, he can sense that stubbornness run in the family.

"Tsuya-chan, let's g-,"

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna stop at his track, when he saw his tutor, inside his sister's room. He did not expect him to be here, more or less inside his dear sister's room. The room was filled in silence

"Reborn," he said softly, still in deep shock.

Tsuya look between Reborn then her brother, Reborn was grinning while Tsuna was frozen, then it hit her. _'Big brother was also tutored by Reborn, does that mean big brother was training to be part of the mafia world?'_

"Yes," she turned to Reborn who finally decided to break the silence and direct his attention to her, "Your brother is also a part of the mafia,"

"E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhh," poor girl she just finally recovered from the revelations that happen to her, now a there is a new revelation, she look at her brother waiting for the confirmation.

At first Tsuna hesitate, after having a debate in his brain, he finally sigh, giving Tsuya a sad but gentle smile, "Gomene for not telling you Tsuya," he begun, "What Reborn said is true, I am the tenth boss of the Vongola Family."

Tsuya felt mix emotions: surprise, confusion, and betrayal. Why hasn't she realize this, shouldn't she have realize it somehow, they _are _twins and also since they were kids Tsuna had done amazing stuff that no normal kids in their age can do. Maybe she wouldn't have guess her brother being mafia, but at least she would be suspicious on him but no, she trusted her brother very much and pass everything he had done to be normal. Just then thoughts of her brother killing people merciless frightened her

Like reading his sister mind, Tsuna quickly guess she is thinking about him merciless killing people, "It's not what you think Tsuya-chan," he said assuring his sister

Tsuya's train of thoughts was interrupted as she stared at her brother, Tsuna decided to sit beside her in her bed.

"You must understand Tsuya that not all mafia are bad. There are also good mafia which was build in order to keep the peace between the other family or simply to protect the people from the bad mafia. Not all people who are with the mafia are also bad, some of them are good. Do you understand Tsuya-chan?"

Tsuya was silent for awhile, but nod her head slowly, a small smile then make it up it's way to her beautiful face, "I believe you big brother, I know big brother is a good guy and he is telling the truth." She said a bit sad for letting herself of entertaining the thoughts of her brother being merciless, she believe her brother, if he says that not mafia are bad, then so be it.

"Arigato Tsuya-chan,"

Reborn smiled at the two siblings, he can see that they really care for each other and cherish one another.

"Ah…" just then Tsuya thought of something, "Does mama and papa knew about this?"

She ask tilting her head cutely, staring at Tsuna.

"Well…"

Just then the door opened, the three occupants look at the door and saw Nana standing with a gentle smile in her face, she did not say a word but just went to the bed and sat beside Tsuya. (AN: So Tsuya is between of Nana and Tsuna, Nana is in her right and Tsuna in her left)

She was silent for awhile, staring at the space then sigh, she look at Tsuya still smiling.

"I guess it's time that you know the whole truth Tsu-chan," Nana begun. "But I want you to understand, we kept this secret from you to protect you and give you a normal life away from worry and danger, because we love you very much. Me, papa, and Tsu-kun love you very much, that is why we did it."

Tsuya can only stare at her mother with confusion, but nod in understandment

Nana smiled at begun talking, "Before I married your papa, I was part of the Schermare famiglia. I am one of the top assassin of the famiglia. One day, the Nono gave me a mission to deliver an important file to the CEDEF and that is the first time I met your father."

"CEDEF? Is that the name of the mining company papa works?" she ask in confusion, trying to understand the whole situation.

If they were in cartoons they would surely sweat drop. They forgot that Tsuya thought that Iemitsu is working in a mine company. They all sigh in the same time.

"No Tsuya-can," Tsuna said smiling at his sister, "Papa doesn't work in a mining company, but also a part of the mafia."

"CEDEF is an organization that aids vongola when they have problems," Nana said smiling sweetly, "Your papa IS the head of CEDEF and Vongola's Nono's External adviser."

"Oh," Tsuya let everything sink for awhile, but something doesn't make sense, her brow furrowed thinking why she was feeling bother about something, she look at her brother then her mother and lastly Reborn, who is now drinking his cappuccino like everything was normal [how the heck did he get that], after sipping his cappuccino, he look at Tsuya, her eyes widen as she realize why she is still feeling bothered, "Matte… how come big brother became Vongola's decimo and I became the heir of Schermare position of boss? Shouldn't the people who carry the blood of Vongola and Schermare inherit the position?"

She looked at her mother, expecting she would give her the answer, but instead it was Reborn.

"You and Tsuna, are direct descendant of the Vongola Primo, so the both of you qualified to inherit the position. And about the Schermare family, your mama is the niece of the Schermare Nono. But because your mama left the family, she can't inherit the position and that leaves both you and your brother to take the position. The Schermare Nono's son was killed and doesn't have any children, the only qualified to take the position are you and your brother. But since Tsuna has already decided to become the Vongola decimo, that leaves you to be the only qualified in taking the position of the Schermare family."

Tsuya left everything sink in but, she was interrupted by a sharp kick in the head, "Itai…" she rub the spot where she was kick, then glared at Reborn, "What was that for?" she said in verge of tears.

"Did both of you forgot that you have school," Reborn simply said, they turn to the clock in Tsuya room… They have less than 15 minutes before the class start, image of the scary perfect pop in her mind, "OH NO!"

Grabbing her stuff from her desk, then grabbing Tsuna's hand they dash out of the room, "We're going mama!"

"Have fun at school!" her mom answered, as she heard the door closes, she turned her attention to Reborn, "I'll leave her in your care now Reborn," she said gently. Reborn nod his head, as Nana walkout of the room.

Not being athletic a few minutes of running, Tsuya was already panting. She stop for a while to catch her breath.

"Are you ok Tsuya-chan?" Tsuna -who did not break a sweat with all that running- ask his dear sister.

Tsuya can nod, "L-let's go," she said still panting, as she step forward, clumsy as she is she trip before she could hit the ground, an arm wrap to her waist to stop the fall.

She turned to see that once again, her brother saved her from her clumsiness

"Be careful Tsuya-chan," Tsuna sigh, then lifted her up and carry her bridal style

"B-big brother," Tsuya blushed as she automatically wrapped her arm in her brother's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"You better close your eyes Tsuya-chan and hold on tightly,"

Tsuya nod, just then she felt the breeze of the wind.

Tsuna uses his dying will flame to fly to the sky, he was able to direct his flame to his feet and flew to the school without getting detected, he landed to the school's rooftop and diminished the flame in his shoes landing safely..

"We're here Tsuya-chan, you can open your eyes now." Tsuna encourage

Tsuya opened her eyes and look around, they were at the school's rooftop, she look at her watch there is still 5 minutes to spare.

"Sugoi big brother," she finally said, smiling brightly. Tsuna only smiled and set her feet back at the ground. Making sure that his sister got her balance back, he let go of her shoulder which was supporting her.

The twins made their way to their room, the walk was silent but they were both comfortable with it. When they entered the room, Tsuna was quickly surrounded by female, pushing Tsuya away. Tsuya again being clumsy trip and was about to hit the ground when an arm wrap in her waist, saving her. She was expecting her brother to have save her. But to her surprise…

"Are you ok Sawada-chan?"

She turned to see that it was Yamamoto Takeshi who had saved her.

"You really are clumsy Sawada-chan," Takeshi said laughing at her.

This made Tsuya pouted, "So, I was told," she said still pouting at Takeshi who has not yet stop laughing at her.

"Gomen, gomen, Sawada-chan" Takeshi said when he was done laughing and smiled at Tsuya.

Tsuya seeing Takeshi smiling, also made her smile, "Arigato for saving me Yamamoto-san." She said cutely.

Seeing the girl in his arm smiled, made Takeshi blushed.

The said girl, sigh looking pass the boy's shoulder seeing her brother being surrounded by the girls. In just a short amount of time, Tsuna prove to be a genius, he was smart athletic and kind, a perfect Boyfriend as what the girls said. He now has his own fan club, but he never paid attention about it. It was almost like a routine- since her brother have proven himself in the short amount of time- that as he entered the room. He would be surrounded by girls. His brother was kind enough to tolerate them and their antics to get his attention. He never lashes at them and just deal with them.

Just then she felt killing intention and glares directed to her, she nervously look pass her shoulder and found the Yamamoto fan members glaring at her. She then realized that she was still in the arms of Takeshi and their body is really close. She blush immediately, "A-ano, Ya-Yamamoto-san y-you can l-let g-go now," she said shyly.

It was then that Yamamoto realize that he still holding the girls waist in his arms, he quickly let go and was now blushing also, seeing Tsuya fidget. She was really cute fidgeting like that, while a small blush adorning her face. A few awkward silence between the two.

Tsuya finally stop fidgeting and lifted her gaze to Yamamoto who was looking at the other direction so the young girl wouldn't see the blush in his face. Gathering up all her courage, Tsuya smiled at Yamamoto brightly that it will over shadow the sun's brightness, "A-arigato again Ya-Yamamoto-san"

Yamamoto blushed more seeing the girl's smile. The bell rang and the student made their way to their respective sits, Tsuya walked to her sit, and Tsuna just following behind. Watching Yamamoto's face which is still red from blushing, he will ask Tsuya later if their something wrong with Yamamoto.

Tsuya can't concentrate on the lesson, she was distracted that I why she wasn't been able to think about all the revelation that she was told that morning. But now, she wasn't distracted, she can now sort out everything in her life. She realize that everything she believe in is all lie. About her father's line of work, the reason why her brother has to stay in Italy for a long period of time, and why her mom never talk about her family much.

She felt a little bit sad and disappointed, a pang of feeling all alone. She felt her family left her in the shadow, keeping all of this for a long period of time. She felt… betrayed.

Tsuya's eyes widen, she shake the thought away. _'No, mama, papa, and big brother hid this fact because they wanted to give me a normal life. They don't want me to worry or be frightened. They did this for my own good.'_ she convince herself.

With that thought she nodded in approval and understanding. The feeling of betrayal she felt before vanished. She was now smiling and proud to herself to be able to grasp everything quickly and now was able to accept all of it, of course that doesn't mean that she would agree being a boss. That would be another problem she would think later.

Tsuna watch his sister's reaction from the corner of his eyes. He felt bad that they left her in the dark, but they did it because she deserve to have a normal life away from all the craziness in the mafia world. Seeing that her sister was able to sort everything up, he smiled at her. He turned his attention outside, not anymore listening to the teacher.

**Well, hope you would enjoy.**

**Please vote for your favorite love team… **

**Current Result of the love teams:**

**Tsuna**

**TsunaXKyoko = 2**

**Tsuya**

**GokuderaXTsuya=1**

**Mokuro XTsuya=1**

**YamamotoXTsuya=1**

**Again the choices for the couple for both Tsuna and Tsuya are:**

**Kyoya Hibari**

**Rokudo Mokuro**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Hayato Gokudera**

**Ryohei Sasegawa **

**Hana**

**Haru Miura**

**Kyoko Sasegawa**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Kana Nakamura (a character I just made, she would be introduce much later but still…)**

**Others… (State who)**


	5. Dying Will Flame

**Thank you for the people who had sends the reviews, here is the fifth chapter. I hope you would like it.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and also the spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hitman reborn, the only thing I own is Tsuya-chan.**

**Please send your reviews and vote for the characters you want Tsuya-chan and Tsuna-kun would end up with.**

**Dying Will Flame**

The bell finally rang indicating it was lunch time, Tsuya and Tsuna was able to get out of the room without anyone seeing them. They went to their new spot, which is the rooftop. They ate their lunch in peace, when they are done eating, Tsuna finally spoke first.

"Gomen, Tsuya-chan for hiding the truth from you,"

Tsuya was startled when finally spoke up, she blush at what her brother said, she was not use of people apologizing to her, in fact it was the other way around.

"I'll understand if you're mad at me," Tsuna continued, when Tsuya did not say anything.

"I- I'm not mad at you big brother," Tsuya finally find a courage to speak up still blushing, "I'm not even mad at mama and papa, I know that you did it because you think it is the right thing to do. Demo, I would really like it if you don't hide things like this anymore. Honestly, I was surprise of the revelation, but more than that, I was sad that you hid this stuff. I felt like I was betrayed and was kept out in the dark. But after thinking, I realize that you did not do this to keep me in the dark but instead, you did it because you thought it was the right thing and you were protecting me. But big brother, you can't always protect me, sooner or later I would find out about these things, and I would really be hurt, I'm just glad that you and mama were the ones who told me about these things instead of a stranger. So"

Tsuya turned to her brother with a smile in her face, "Promise me not to keep secret like this, ne." she tilted her head cutely.

"Of course," Tsuna returning the smile, he was just glad they were now ok.

"Pinky promise?" Tsuya said, presenting her little pinky, Tsuna followed in suit and connect his pinky to Tsuya.

"Pinky promise," he repeated.

Tsuya was glad, she believes her brother since her brother rarely breaks their promise. They broke the pinky promise.

"Demo, I still don't want to become the boss of mafia," Tsuya clarify determine to refuse the title, Tsuna just stared at her with a sad smile

"Is it because you still believe that mafia are bad people?"

Tsuya shook no, this startle Tsuna. He was pretty sure that would be the reason, he decided to hear out her reason

"It's not like that, big brother said it himself," look at Tsuna straight in the eye, "Not all Mafioso are bad, some of them are good, like mama, papa, big brother, and Reborn. It's just that, I'm afraid." She confessed, when she said the last words she look at the ground, embarrassed by her confession.

"Afraid?" Tsuna repeated

Tsuya gave a light nod, "I'm afraid that I might not meet up people's expectation and that I might just end up destroying the famiglia. I'm also afraid that I might make wrong decision that would hurt other people, people that are not even part of the mafia world. I don't want that. I don't want to hurt anybody."

Silence engulfed them again, Tsuya waited for Tsuna to laugh at her or became mad at her because of her _petty _excuses. But instead, she felt a hand in her head, she look up and saw Tsuna smiling at her as if saying to her that it's ok. That what she felt is normal, even in the mafia world.

No words was expressed, but Tsuya can clearly see what her brother wants to tell her. Tsuya returned the smile, she was glad that she was able to express her thoughts to her brother.

"Ne, I still am against of the position, but I was wondering since this morning big brother," Tsuya look at her brother shyly, "C-could you tell me about the Vongola famiglia, Schermare Famiglia, and also how did you fly up here this morning. If you don't mind, but you don't want to it's also fine with me." She said it a bit nervous, she doesn't want to anger her brother for asking this question, but she was really curious.

"No, it's ok, I can tell you but you shouldn't tell anyone, ok?"

Tsuya nod in understanding

"Ok why don't I start with the Vongola family was created by Giotto-san in order to protect his village, they were vigilante that made their way as one of the most powerful Mafioso in all over the Italy, then the world. The members of the family uses animal boxes and dying will flame in order to fight and do their duty, the current head of the Famiglia is Timoteo, the vongola Nono. Dying will flames are flames that people posses, is a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due the way how it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more akin to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties. They are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flames Attribute has its own special characteristic. And that is how I was able to fly, with the use of my dying will flame, while Schermare Family, also use dying will flame, their family is almost as influential as the Vongola along with Shimon family, their primo was a friend of the Giotto-san of Vongola and Cozart-san of Shimon, her name is Lizette-san. If you rate it, Vongola is top next is the Shimon and lastly the Schermare Famiglia. They also protect people from the Mafioso who have over used their position, they also cleans up to every evil deed a Mafioso do and sometimes, they also cover the tracks of the Mafioso from the authority."

"Oh," Tsuya nod, "So, does that mean I also possess a dying will flame?"

Tsuna nod, Tsuya's brow furrowed as she tries to understand everything after awhile she decided to give up on the matter, she sigh , everything was confusing about the dying will flames, but she does understand about the famiglia… well not all but still. The bell rang indicating that the lunch break is over, Tsuna stood up followed by Tsuya who sigh, the young boy smiled at his twin and pat her head.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure that Reborn will make you understand that is to know about the mafia world." Tsuna assured her, for unknown reason this made Tsuya shiver.

She had a bad feeling about Reborn teaching, but seeing her brother a live and still well, it _may_ not be that bad.

-Time Skip-

Class had ended, Tsuya waited patiently for Tsuna in front of the school gate. Her brother was assigned in the cleaning duty, Tsuya offered to help him but Tsuna refuse, and said he'll handle it.

Tsuya leaned at the wall, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. People just pass by her, like she was not even there.

"Tsuya-chan!"

Tsuya was startled by someone greeting her, she turned to see Namimori's school idol, Kyoko Sasegawa, waving at her smiling. Tsuya blushed but shyly returned the gesture.

Kyoko was the only one who had treated her nicely and doesn't call her dame-Tsuya. Because of that she really admires the young girl.

"What are you doing here all alone Tsuya-chan?" She ask kindly at the girl with a very sweet smile in her face, which Tsuya can't resist but return a smile of her own.

"I-I am waiting for b-big brother," Tsuya answered, "He's in charge of the cleaning today."

"oh, is that so,"

"How about you Kyoko-san? What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I was-"

"KYOKO!" before Kyoko could answered, a male voice interrupted them. Kyoko was ecstatic to hear the voice, but Tsuya only paled.

Walking near them is the kendo captain, Mochida. Tsuya never like Mochida, because he is one of the people who had tortured her, along with the kendo team. She knew that he is courting Kyoko-san and honestly speaking, she did not like it one bit. She knew that Mochida is a playboy, she had seen him with different girls most of the time. He disgust her, but what she can do, nobody would believe a no good like her.

"Mochida-senpai," Kyoko greeted the boy with a smile,

"Let's go?" Mochida offered to Kyoko not even sparing a glance to Tsuya.

Kyoko nod at the boy, but before they could go, she turned to Tsuya, "Bye bye Tsuya-chan, see you tomorrow"

Tsuya nod with a small smile. She watched as the two students walk away, the smile in her face had already vanished. A sad expression was placed, she doesn't want to see Kyoko hurt but what can she do.

"Do you have thing with Kyoko, Tsuya?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"

She jump away from the wall when she heard a voice she turned to the direction of the voice, Reborn appeared in a secret tunnel in the wall.

"Wh-where did you come from?"

"You haven't answered my question," Reborn said ignoring her question.

Tsuya blushed at Reborn question and as she unconsciously started to fidget while looking at the ground like it was the most interesting in the world.

"I-It's not like that," Tsuya begun, "I-I only admire Kyoko-san, cause sh-she is the only person wh-who befriend me. I really really like her as a friend. But," Tsuya stopped fidgeting and the blush in her face vanish as a sad expression was replaced, "sh-she is being courted by Mochida-senpai. I don't like Mochida-senpai for her, he is not good enough for her. Mochida-senpai would just hurt Kyoko-san and I don't want that. I don't want to see Kyoko-san sad."

"Then why don't you tell her about your feelings?"

"I can't do that," Tsuya sigh, "Who would listen to a dame-Tsuya like me?"

"Then go Die,"

"Eh," Tsuya lifted her head, and saw Reborn with a gun. Her eyes widen, before she could react Reborn already shot her.

'_No way! Am I really going to die? I regret not saying anything to Kyoko-san about Mochida-senpai. I-I want to tell her, no I must tell Kyoko-san about that no good playboy Mochida.'_

A small flame appeared in her forehead and her eyes changes as she hit the ground, "REBORN!" Tsuya stood up her uniform torn in the process, leaving her with only her undershirt and underwear.

"I'M GOING TO TELL KYOKO-SAN ABOUT MOCHIDA-SENPAI'S TRECHERY WITH MY DYING WILL FLAMES!"

She then proceed to run in to full speed, to direction where Kyoko and Mochida were heading.

Just then Tsuna arrive, he was finally finish with his chores. But to his surprise instead seeing Tsuya waiting in gate for him, it was Reborn standing in the gate with a grin in his face.

"Reborn, where is Tsuya?"

Reborn pointed to the direction of trail of dust, Tsuna have seen this effect before. His eyes widen realizing that his sister must be shot by the dying will bullet.

"REBORN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOT TSUYA WITH THE DYING WILL BULLET?" Tsuna did not wait for Reborn's answer as he followed the trail of dust left by his dear sister.

Reborn's grin widen seeing Tsuna run after Tsuya.

Tsuya have look everywhere for Mochida and Kyoko but no luck, she run to a corner and finally found the pair.

"KYOKO-SAN!"

Kyoko halted her tracks as she turned to where the voice is coming from. Her eyes widen seeing Tsuya running in stop speed towards them.

Tsuya run in front of Kyoko pushing Mochida away, not caring where the boy would land, she grab Kyoko's shoulder so the girl would pay attention to her.

"Tsu-Tsuya-chan!" Kyoko was shock seeing Tsuya's lack of clothes

"Kyoko-san, please don't go out with Mochida-senpai. He is a good for nothing scum who will just play your heart and would crush it later, like what he did to those other girls, he is a good for nothing playboy. He is not good enough for you." Tsuya said in one breath

Kyoko can only blink at what Tsuya said.

The effect of the bullet have lasted, Tsuya blink, "Huh?" she turned to her surrounding realizing she is not anymore in her school, then turned to Kyoko, realizing she was holding the girl's shoulder. She quickly withdraws her hand, "Kyoko-san?"

Just then she realize that she is not wearing her school uniform and was only in her undergarments, "HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna arrive in the scene when Tsuya realize her lack of clothes, she curled at the floor crying. He pity his sister, this must be embarrassing for her. He is aware of Tsuya's admiration with Sasegawa-san and was happy the girl had befriended his sister.

He sigh, and begun walking to his sister, shrugging his school's jacket and drop it to the girl's body. Lifting her up in the process carrying her in a bridal style, he turned to the stunned young girl.

"Gomene Sasegawa-san, about this" Tsuna begun, "But I assure you, Tsuya's intentions are good, she did it because that is her feelings for you. My sister admire you very much and cares for you because you are the only friend she have, she doesn't want you to get hurt."

Kyoko still was stunned but she heard what Tsuna said,

"Well then, we are going now," Tsuna smiled at the girl, "Have a safe trip Sasegawa-san."

He turned around to the direction to where they came from. Tsuna was still crying in his arm. Reborn was waiting for them, Tsuna stop to his side, and let Reborn settle in his head.

In the whole walk, Tsuna keep assuring Tsuya that it is ok, that everything will turn out ok. But for Tsuya it is like the end of the world for her, she just made fool of herself in front of her only friend. But something is bugging, she turned her attention to Reborn who is now sitting in Tsuna's shoulder.

'_Wait a minute, I'm pretty sure that Reborn have shot me at the head. How come I'm still alive?'_

"It's because the bullet that I fired to you is a dying will bullet," Reborn answered, Tsuya's unspoken question. This surprise Tsuya, making her squeak in surprise. "The dying will bullet is a special bullet created by the Vongola Famiglia. Once it makes contact with a person, they die. If they feel regret when they were shot, they are rebornwith a flame on their forehead. When reborn, the person is capable of amazing feats."

"Oh," she then turned her attention to her brother who was looking ahead with a smile in his face, "Ne big brother,"

"Hm," he turned his attention to the young girl, he is carrying right now.

"Have you also been shot by a dying will bullet?"

Tsuna was stunned by the question then blushed, Reborn keep on snickering in his shoulder. Tsuna shot him a glare but Reborn ignore his glare but had stop snickering instead he smirk, which made Tsuna more annoy.

"Big brother?"

Tsuya doesn't understand what is happening, Reborn smirking and her brother blushing. This is the first time she had seen her brother blushing. In few time in they spent time together, her brother was always calm and was able to hide his emotion easily. This is the first time her brother lost his composure.

"Y-yes," Tsuna said lowly, but Tsuya was able to hear it.

"Eh?" Tsuya's eyes widen at her brother's answer

"I-it was back when I was still 7 years old," Tsuna said as he shiver at the memory, "Reborn, decided to drop me in the middle of the forest to train. I didn't know that time, that a friend of mine was also there. We were attack by a bear and I don't know what to do, I thought it was the end then Reborn decided to shoot me with the dying will bullet to save both of us. I was able to save both of us, but I made complete fool of myself, when my clothes was destroyed leaving me with my teddy bear boxer shorts."

Tsuya pity his brother that would really be embarrassing caught wearing such childish boxer. She could see that her brother was really embarrassed by the memory and Reborn's snickering doesn't help at all.

Shaking the memory away from his head, Tsuna turned his attention to the baby Tutor.

"By the way Reborn,"

"Nani?"

"I think you should do something with the bullets effect on clothes. I don't want my sister running around with her undergarments every time you shot her with the bullet."

"Don't worry, working on it already." Reborn stated, "Although I'm quite surprise with your sister's body."

Tsuna look at his sister who was now blushing because of the attention she is receiving, "Oh yeah… I didn't notice you have grown into a fine lady Tsuya-chan."

Her face became more red, in fact, her face is redder than a tomato.

"BIG BROTHER PERVERT!" Tsuya scream.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Current status of the voting on who would you want Tsuna and Tsuya would end up to:**

**Tsuna**

**TsunaXKyoko = 3 pts**

**TsunaXHaru = 1 pt**

**Tsuya**

**GokuderaXTsuya= 2 pts**

**YamamotoXTsuya= 1 pt**

**MokuroXTsuya= 1 pt**

**Please send your votes minna-san! Arigato! **


	6. New Student and the Kendo Challenge

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter… Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm sorry for the grammars and also thank you for those who had send their reviews. **

**Here is the current update of the poll, on who should Tsuya and Tsuna end up with:**

**Tsuna**

**TsunaXKyoko = 4 pts**

**TsunaXHaru = 2 pt**

**Tsuya**

**GokuderaXTsuya= 3 pts**

**YamamotoXTsuya= 1 pt**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn…**

**The New Student and The Kendo Challenge**

Tsuya was having a nice sleep, when suddenly she was awoken rudely by Reborn using a hammer in the head.

"REBORN!"

Tsuya rub the spot where Reborn had hit her, she could feel a small bump forming in her head, she wince as she press it. She glared at her baby tutor. Reborn was not affected by it, in fact, he ignore it.

"Dame-Tsuya, a mafia boss must never be late at anything and must wake up early."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!" she emphasize the last sentence, Reborn haven't given up yet in making her a mafia boss. In fact, he was so stubborn. He doesn't even listen to her, to her statement and pleads.

"Ah, wear this beneath your uniform." He toss a black sports bra which shows her slim waist and a matching black leggings, "Leon was the one who created that. Be sure to wear it or else…"

He pointed a gun to Tsuya that made her scared, "Ha-hai,"

"Good," the gun transformed back to being a green chameleon, then resume to his original place which is in the Reborn's fedora. Tsuya sigh in relief, when the gun is gone, "Now, go and prepare for school."

Tsuya nod and run out to the bathroom.

-Time Skip-

Tsuya sigh, the whispers started again as she walks side by side with her brother. At least it was something new, instead of her arriving early than usual and etc.

"_Did you here?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Dame-Tsuya went crazy yesterday, she had run around wearing her underwear."_

"_What is she thinking? Is she that desperate for a boy to notice her?"_

Tsuya wanted to cry as she heard the rumors, despite it not being true, she is still being affected by it. With some bad luck, one of the students have seen her little stunt and told his friend and then the train of message begins, as the story pass, it has change from the original story.

Her eyes begun to tear when she felt a hand wrap with her own delicate hand, she look up to her hand which is now being held by her brother's hand, then to her brother who wasn't bother by anything. Instead her brother just looks forward, than paying attention to the rumors and talks.

Tsuya understand what her brother's message. She shouldn't be bother by the rumors, it wasn't even true to begin with. She sigh then smiled and grip her brother's own hand.

For the rest of their trip to their room, they did not dare to break the silence. It doesn't bother them, they were already comfortable with just the silence.

Even as they entered, the student still talks about yesterday event and her little stunt. Tsuna was luckily was not surrounded by girls this time, as they were busy whispering, Tsuya found Kyoko and blush, she hid behind her brother's back, embarrassed of what she did yesterday. For once, the luck was in her side and the bell rang, she and her brother went to their sit like the rest of the students.

"Ok, class" the teacher begun talking, "I have a special announcement,"

Everyone got excited of the said announcement, jumping to conclusions about the announcement.

"We have a new student," everyone was clearly surprise as it was already late in the school year, but they debate whether if the new student is a boy or a girl. "He's a late enrollee and he is from Italy. I hope everyone would get acquainted with him and welcome him warmly. You may come in now,"

A boy with silver hair and gorgeous green eyes, with a rebel like attitude walks in the room, quickly girls started to talk how handsome he is and etc. also plans in making his fan club.

Tsuya would be lying if she say that she doesn't find the boy attractive but that is only that. She was never the fan girl material, well except when it comes to her brother. She _does_ have small tendency.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato-san, please be nice to him."

Gokudera scanned the room like a predator hunting for his pray. He stop as he found his pray.

Tsuya was shock, when Gokudera turned his attention to her brother, his looks are like those from wanting to destroy. This frightens her deeply, she gazes at her brother who just looked at Gokudera with interest and also ignoring the dangerous aura of the boy, she wonders if he knew this young man.

She was about to ask her question, when her teacher had already instructed him to take the vacant seat. Which was beside Tsuya, her eyes widen as the boy begun to walk to her brother's desk. Her brother did not make any move, it was like the suspense movie she had watch. The killer approaching his victim, but no this is not a movie, Gokudera isn't a killer and definitely her brother is not a victim in any murder.

Gokudera halted in front of Tsuna's desk and kick it hardly, making it fall. Tsuna, with his fast reflexes, was able to get away from the table with his stuff and bag.

"Go-Gokudera-san, please go to your sit now,"

Tsuya can clearly see that the teacher was intimidated by the new student. Tsuya was also scared to this young man, when Gokudera left to his seat which was in her right side, Tsuya stood up and help her brother return the table in the right place.

"Big brother, do you know Gokudera-san?" she whispered lowly that only Tsuna can hear.

"I'll tell you later," was only Tsuna's answer, Tsuya nod and return to her sit.

When she was already in her seat, she can fell the girls glaring at her and it made her flinch. She tried her best to ignore it.

The class had continue, ignoring the scene that happen just minutes ago, Tsuya can not concentrate in the lesson, she can still feel the jealousy seeping from the girls that made her flinch and Gokudera's stares towards her brother doesn't help at all. In fact it just double the fire in the girls eyes. They thought that Gokudera was _checking her out_ but in reality, it was her brother that he is observing. She wanted to cry out of fright. Her brother was kind enough to ask her every end of the subject if she wants to switch chairs with her. And she would nervously say no, not wanting to see what happens if she does agree. She fears that Gokudera would do something to her dear brother.

The bell rang, she was glad that it was already lunch break.

"Let's go, Tsuya" Tsuna said, Tsuya nod and followed her brother out of the room. But before they could leave the room, Mochida and his lackeys have barge in.

"Oi, where is dame-Sawada?" one of his lackeys grab some unfortunate student in the room.

The boy was shaking frightened, Tsuya was also scared and unconsciously grabbing her brother's sleeves.  
>Tsuna look at Mochida disapprovingly.<p>

"What do you want?"

Mochida and his lackeys turned their attention to the Tsuna who is standing across the room.

"You're not dame-Sawada, but you do look like her," one lackey pointed out.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm Tsuyanoshi Sawada's twin brother," Tsuna introduce himself, "Now, what do you want?"

The four senior's glared at Tsuna for his cockiness.

"We want to talk to your twin sister," another lackey said, as Tsuna could observe, this one was far better all the baboons that Mochida had brought.

"What do you want from Tsuya-chan?" he asked, those who are not dumb enough can feel the coldness leaking from Tsuna's voice.

"I have a score to settle with, with that wench on what she did yesterday," Mochida was the one who spoke up, Tsuna has a glint of danger, but try to control it. Oh, if he could, he wanted to punch this guy out of the living day light. But the grip in his sleeves reminded him to be clam. "I am here to challenge her in a match. If I win she must join the Kendo club as our manager _and_ Kyoko will become my girlfriend."

"WHAT!" both Kyoko and Tsuya said in the same time, their eyes was filled with disgust to the boy and also annoyance.

Kyoko was also in the room and witness what Mochida said, when the senpai announce the challenge, Tsuya wasn't hiding anymore in her brother's back, but she did not let go of her brother's sleeve.

He said it with cockiness and confidence. How much Tsuna wanted to wipe the smirk in the idiots pathetic face. There is no way in hell would he allow his sister around these pathetic excuse of an ass bastards.

His eyes was covered by his bangs, he finally spoke up with a much obvious icy-ness of his voice that he did not bother to cover up, "Have you even consider if the girls agree?"

Mochida flinch on how cold Tsuna's voice is, but stand his ground. "You don't have a say in this so BACK OFF!" he scream to Tsuna, proud that he can cover the shakiness of his voice, "This is between me and the wench."

That's the last straw. Tsuya can feel her brother shaking from anger, she shakily look at her brother's face. Her eyes widen, flashes of memory rush to her mind when she was a kid. Her brother mercilessly beating a man 3 times bigger than he is in a living daylight, without stopping, 3 more bodies lying half dead in the ground not far from him. That was the first time Tsuya became afraid of her brother.

"Don't big brother!" she whispered shakily to her brother, she held his arm more, tears threatening to spill from her eyes but she held it back, she wanted to be brave for her brother, she doesn't want her brother to see her being weak and frightened.

Tsuna finally snap from his anger and look at his sister who was shaking. Trying not to cry, he had slip again in front of his sister. He felt ashamed for making his sister see _that _face again, despite promising to never ever let her see it.

He inhaled deeply then exhaled, his face return to normal.

"It's ok now, Tsuya-chan" he whispered softly to the girl,

Tsuya look up and saw her brother's gentle face again, she was relieved. She rubbed her tears away with the use of her sleeve and bravely look at Mochida.

"Fine, I accept you challenge senpai," she said bravely.

Tsuna is proud of his sister's braveness.

Everyone was in silence, but Mochida finally was able to snap from his daze, "V-very well then," he said regaining his composure back, "Later after class, at the gym."

And they quickly left, Tsuya exhale, she did not notice that she was holding her breath. She was happy that she was able to be brave.

"Are you going to be ok, Tsuya?"

She turned to her brother, who looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry brother, I would be ok" Tsuya answered smiling sweetly at her brother.

"We're going to cheer for you Tsuya-chan,"

A sweet voice said, they turn to see Kyoko with Hana. Smiling at her, Tsuya remember the other end of the bargain, she forgot to consult Kyoko first before deciding.

"Go-gomenosai Kyoko-san, I should have ask for your decision before agreeing, honto ni gomenosai," she was bowing her head to Kyoko, they knew why Tsuya was apologizing, but Kyoko only giggle at the girl.

"Don't worry about it Tsuya-chan," Kyoko said, "I don't mind at all. And beside,"

Tsuya look at Kyoko now, who has a sad smile, "I would like to apologize on what I acted yesterday," the young girl look at Kyoko questioningly, "I should have comforted you when you were crying and felt embarrassed but instead I didn't do anything."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I completely understand," Tsuya said blushing, "I would also be stunned if somebody would approach with their undergarments. So, it's really ok Kyoko-san, no harm done."

"Hey! Don't just go ignoring people," another female voice joined it, "It's rude you know."

The two girls chuckle at each other, finally relieve that the tension between them quickly vanish. Tsuna look at the scene unfold, he was happy for his sister, laughing with her friends. Just then he felt eyes observing him, he turned his attention to the direction it came from. It came from the new student, who was boring holes in him, tched and left the room.

'_I better be careful around him, he's not a normal hitman. I better ask Reborn about the new student.'_

Outside the classroom window sitting in a tree, there sit a baby hitman, obviously glad of the sudden turn of events.

**This is the end of the chapter, hope you have enjoyed it. **

**Again please vote for your favorite character that you want both Tsuya and Tsuna would end up with.**

**Here are the choices:**

**Kyoya Hibari**

**Rokudo Mokuro**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Hayato Gokudera**

**Ryohei Sasagawa (I forgot what his surname is, but I will look at it later)**

**Hana**

**Haru Miura**

**Kyoko Sasagawa**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Others… (State who)**

**Also please send your reviews…. Thank you very much. **


	7. Smokin' Bomb Hayato

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update… **

**Reborn: Dame-Ckk-123, you are slacking at work. **

**Urusai Reborn, I was not slacking off, I just have been very busy with something. (pout, glaring at the hitman, no use, give up) Just please do the disclaimer.**

**Reborn: You're not the boss of me (pull out gun start firing at the poor writer)**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk! (Running around dodging the bullet)**

**Reborn: Ckk-123 doesn't own KHR (still shooting at the writer)**

**Smokin' Bomb Hayato**

-Time skip-

For the whole afternoon, Tsuya can't help but feel worried of the outcome of the battle. She can't afford losing, Kyoko's at stake.

The bell rang indicating the end of the class. Tsuya sigh, her heart was beating fast, she needs to calm down or she won't be able to concentrate.

"Tsuya-chan," a warm voice called her.

She look up to see her brother smiling encouragingly. She return the smile with a nervous one, she stood up from her chair and the twins walk to the door where Hana and Kyoko have been waiting both of them smiling at her, as if they were telling her that everything is going to be ok.

Tsuya then decided that she must win, no, she _will_ win. For her friends sake and her brother also, she want to prove herself to everyone.

Seeing Tsuya making her resolution, Tsuna can't help but be proud of her. Truly, his sister has grown to be a fine woman.

Surprisingly, students gather up in the gym. Somebody had told everyone about the upcoming fight between Tsuya and Mochida everyone started to place bets, it wasn't a surprise that no one would place their bet to Tsuya.

"Wow, the event just escalated in a school match between students," Hana observe, looking at a small booth in the corner of the gym with sign: _'Placing of bet's between Mochida-senpai and Dame-Tsuya! Winner money accumulated from the booth!'_

Tsuya felt more depress, she then notice her brother walking away, "Big brother?"

Tsuna begun walking to the booth and took a 1000 yen in the table, "I'm placing my bet on Tsuya-chan"

Everyone eyes budge, at the large amount of money.

"I'll also place my bet to Tsuya," Hana walk over and place money on the table

"So would I," Kyoko said and place money.

Now everyone was shock on what is happening, if you're a normal student, surely you would vote Mochida. But the three courageously voted for dame-Tsuya.

"Me too,"

They turned to see Takeshi, placing a vote to Tsuya.

"Hey Takeshi are you sure about that?" one of his teammates ask

"Of course," Takeshi said confidently while laughing his happy-go-lucky laugh.

Tsuya can't help but smile, her brothers and now friends trusted, she must not lose her resolution anymore. She will win this match.

The match started, Tsuya was given an armor to protect herself, Mochida is already wearing his.

In corner, Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, and Takeshi are standing.

"Tsuya-chan will be ok," Tsuna assured Kyoko, who was worried of the outcome of the match. "I also assure you, she won't lose to him."

Kyoko stared at Tsuna, who has confidence to his sister. She doesn't know anything about the twins nor how long have they been together, but she can clearly see the strong bond they both share. Almost like her big brother and her. But in Tsuya and Tsuna's case, they clearly understand each other in some levels no one would understand.

"Ok, the rules are simple, if you hit your opponent, you will earn a point. The first one who able to place a point wins." The referee instructed

Both of them nod

"Ok then, fight!"

Everyone cheered as Mochida had made the first move. Surprisingly, Tsuya have been able to predict where the attack is going to be and was able to defend herself, but while defending she was stepping back trying to get away from her senpai and put some distance between them. She can hear Kyoko cheering at her. As she defend herself, she lost footing. She can see Mochida grinning as she knew she has no time to defend herself.

'_Oh no!'_

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

At the other side of the building, Reborn was aiming to the head of Tsuya.

"Dame-Tsuya, you shouldn't give up."

Then he pulled the trigger with the dying will bullet.

Before Tsuya could hit the ground and Mochida delivering the final strike, she felt something hitting her head.

'_Is this the end?'_ she thought to herself as everything was like in a slow motion, _'No, I don't want this. I want to win, I want to prove my self, I don't want to break the trust entrusted to me by Kyoko-chan, Hana, Yamamoto-san, and big brother. No, I want to win, not only for them, also for myself.'_

A small flame lit in her forehead, "REBORN!" before she could hit the floor, she was able to stand up again, in the same time block Mochida-senpai's attack with his own bamboo sword and push him away. But this time her clothes was shred into pieces. "I WILL DEFEAT MOCHIDA-SENPAI NO MATTER WHAT WITH MY DYING WILL FLAME!"

She began attacking Mochida-senpai, everyone was amaze of Tsuya's action and for the fact that Tsuya is actually hot. Everyone was getting hyped up of the sudden turn of events.

Tsuya was able to land a hit on Mochida-senpai but the referee did not see it. Tsuya actually had hit Mochida-senpai thrice already but the referee claimed to not see it.

Hana frowned, "Mochida-senpai is cheating," Hana stated.

Tsuna agree with the statement as Tsuya was able to hit Mochida-senpai again.

"What do you mean Hana-chan?" Kyoko ask softly

"The referee is a member of Kendo club, if my guess is right. He had told the referee to never give Tsuya a point despite of her hitting him." Hana explain

"No way… " Kyoko look at Tsuya who had landed a hit again but it is still the same statement of the referee, "Then, we must stop this fight already."

Kyoko was about to step in but Tsuna had stop her, "No," Kyoko turn to Tsuna who look serious then smile gently, "Let Tsuya handle this, I'm pretty sure she has some kind of plan to win. Didn't you hear what she had declared a few minutes ago?" Kyoko gasp as she recalled what Tsuya announced, "Let's just trust her, Tsuya doesn't give up easily when someone dear to her are at stake."

Kyoko finally understand and smile at Tsuna, "I guess you are right,"

They watch as the match continues

"Damnit" Tsuya cursed "FINE! IF THE STUPID REFEREE WON'T GIVE ME ANY POINTS THEN!" she put some distance between Mochida-senpai and him. Stopping in a few fit, tightening her grip to the sword's hilt, she run full force so is Mochida-senpai. Both bamboo clash together, but Tsuya broke his sword.

Mochida was shock at what happen, he stumble backward but Tsuya was running to his way and hit Mochida so hard that he lost consciousness.

"Do I get a point now?" Tsuya look at the referee with a fierce look, the referee was frightened on the attack given by Tsuya. And finally rose the red flag.

"Wi-winner Sawada-san!" The referee announced loudly

Kyoko, Hana, run to Tsuya. Finally Tsuya was out in the Dying will mode already and she sigh in relief that she actually won.

Tsuna takes his time in going to his sister along with Yamamoto.

"Congratulation Tsuya-chan,"

Tsuya turned to her brother who was smiling at her, "Arigato big brother, everyone." She was happy she was able to win against Mochida-senpai and did not destroy the trust given to her.

"But it still shock us that you actually have a nice body beneath your baggy clothes, Sawada-chan." Yamamoto commented. Tsuya realize that once again her clothes have been shredded into pieces, she blushed deeply.

Tsuya knew that Yamamoto is just being Yamamoto, absently stating the facts. But that did not stop her from screaming, "HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

The next morning, Tsuya wasn't wearing her usual baggy uniform, but instead a uniform that fit her sized. Reborn also had force her to lose the glasses, her mom was so happy to see her _baby _girl 'growing up' and decided to join the fiasco by putting a ribbon on her hair and not allowing her to put it in braids like she usually does.

"_Wow, is that Dame-Sawada, never knew she could be such a babe" _

"_Wah… Dame-Sawada looks so hot"_

"_Shoot, look at those legs…"_

Tsuya sigh as she felt everyone staring at her, she even notice that no one now talks behind her back as she arrive early. Tsuya was blushing really red, as she became unconscious and try to tug her skirt lower. Tsuna who was obviously pissed by the lecherous looks the males giving his sister, he glared at them.

The males quickly felt the murderous intent coming from a pissed off brother quickly shut their mouths up and gulp nervously.

As they entered their room, all attention was on her. Shy girl that she is, she quickly hid behind in her beloved brother's back.

"Is that you Tsuya-chan?"

Tsuya turned to see Kyoko and Hana walking to them.

"O-Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan," she nervously greeted them

"Ohayo Sasagawa-san, **Kurokawa-san**," Tsuna said charmingly

"Ohayo Tsuya-chan, Tsuna-san" both girls greeted the twins.

"Wow Tsuya-chan," Kyoko exclaim with a glee about Tsuya's new look, "You look so cute,"

"Th-thank you," the said girl blush at the compliment she receive from her friend, she step forward from the back of her brother, but she still did not let go of her brother's uniform sleeves.

"Hmm, but there is something missing," Hana look at Tsuya analyzing her from head to tooth, Tsuya became uneasy and started fidgeting under the matured girl gaze.

"Ha-Hana-chan?" Tsuya observe the girl and see that she finally figure out something, grabbing some stuff in her bag, she grab Tsuya by arm with Kyoko.

Tsuna can only blink of the sudden action, but shrug the action. He pick up Tsuya's bag which she drop when Hana grab her. He walks to their sit and place Tsuya's bag, he then notice a small note sticking out from his desk. As he scanned the note he became serious.

To Tsuya, Hana have decided to put a little bit of make up in her face. She put a lip gloss in her lips, then a little bit of eyeliner. Kyoko approve of the new look, saying it makes Tsuya look more mature but also she still have the essence of being innocent.

The attention she receive when she arrive in school doubled. She shrug it off and thought the reason of this is because she is with the two idols and popular girls in their school. The boys look at the three girls walking in the hallway, Kyoko was oblivious of the stare and Hana doesn't care at all. The three entered the room. Tsuya quickly spotted her beloved brother and jog to his side.

As she neared her brother, she clearly can sense that her brother was thinking about something.

"Big brother?"

Tsuna snap out from his thoughts when he heard his dear sweet sister calling him, "Ah gomene Tsuya-chan, I did not notice you have return already." He apologized, smiling sadly.

Tsuya shock her head no and smiled sweetly, "It's ok, but is something wrong big brother? It seems like, something is bothering you."

Tsuna debated for awhile if he should tell Tsuya or not, after a much debate to himself, he sighed. Before he could open his mouth the bell have already rang indicating it is time for lesson and the teacher is already at the door.

"I'll tell you later."

Tsuya nod before walking to her seat, Tsuya noticed that Gokudera is not in class. She was glad that the scary boy is not around for today but something is bugging her, her intuition was telling her that Gokudera is connected to her brother's trouble. But then again that's impossible and shrugged the thought away.

-Time skip-

It was already lunch time, Tsuya and Tsuna are in the rooftop finishing their lunch already.

"Now, would you tell me what is bothering you big brother?"

Tsuna sigh, "Well you see…" the young boy paused for awhile as he remembered the note in his desk, "Gokudera-san had challenged me in a duel."

"EH!" Tsuya's eyes widen at the said news, something was not right here. Why would Gokudera challenge her brother out of the blue? From the very start she felt like Gokudera _knew_ her brother in some level, "Who is Gokudera-san really, big brother?" she ask softly.

"Gokudera Hayato is a freelancer hitman like me," instead of her big brother answering it was Reborn who again pop out of nowhere in his weird secret tunnel, "Cioassu"

"REBORN!" Tsuya was startled of the hitman's entrance, she begins to wonder if how many tunnel did Reborn created. "Don't startle us like that."

She pouted then remember what the little baby said, "Wait, Gokudera-san is a hitman?"

Reborn ignore the question and proceed, "He is known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato, because of usage of dynamite."

"WHAT!" the girl would really have a heart attack with every revelation she receive, "B-big brother, did you know about this?"

"Yup," Tsuna answered cheerily, like it was the most natural thing in the world, which Tsuya doubt that it is, "Reborn told me last night, but honestly this is the first time I had met him. He is quite famous in the world of mafia, but he doesn't join any family at all. I had always want to meet him in person, never expected it would be this way."

Tsuya don't know how to react on her brother's word. As Tsuna had said this, she can clearly see that he admires Gokudera's skill, but still she can't help worry for her brother's safety. "Would you accept the challenge, big brother?"

"Ofcourse," he quickly said without any hesitation at all, "It would be rude if I refuse the challenge and besides, I have a feeling that Gokudera-san is a persistent type of person."

The girl clearly see that her brother had made up her mind, she sigh, "I guess, if you decided I would just have to trust you also but please promise me you would be careful big brother."

"Don't worry I will," Tsuna smiled ruffling Tsuya's hair which made Tsuya pout.

"Big brother!"

Tsuna just laugh as Tsuya chase him off to take her revenge on what Tsuna did in her hair.

-Time skip-

It was the end of the class, Tsuna met up with Gokudera at the back of the school.

" I've been watching you since the time your sister compete against that monkey brain" Gokudera stated at Tsuna, "But I concluded that observing you is a waste of time," Tsuna just keep silent as Gokudera continued, "if a pin prick like you would succeed the vongola family, then the vongola family would be finished, I refuse to accept it. I'm going to be the next 10th boss of the vongola family!"

Tsuna was stunned with the sudden revelation, so is Tsuya who is watching them at a distance with Reborn in her arm. "Is he serious? Where the heck did he get the idea of becoming a boss if he killed big brother?"

She had a feeling that the baby in her arms has something to do with all of this.

"I told Gokudera-kun that if he kill Tsuna, he is going to be the 10th generation boss of the vongola family" Reborn simply stated.

"EH!" she blink her eyes in disbelief, "Are you trying to kill big brother?"

"Dame-Tsuya," Reborn said, "If your brother got beaten by an assassin in Gokudera's caliber, then he would not stand a chance in surviving in the mafia world," Tsuya can clearly see that her brother has already decided to take the title of the 10th boss of vongola, "You must know this already, because you are the 10th boss of the Schemare family."

"I DID NOT AGREE ON THAT YET!"

"Shut up dame-Tsuya," Reborn pointed a gun to Tsuya's face, Tsuya was not dumb enough to be told twice.

"Ha-hai," she said frightened by Reborn.

Back to Gokudera and Tsuna, he just started at Gokudera with a calm face.

"You're a nuisance" Gokudera revealed his dynamites, out of nowhere and light its wick, "Die right here!"

With Tsuna's fast reflexes, he defuse the bomb by the use of his bare hand.

"Kuso," Gokudera swear, "Take this! Double Bomb"

He doubled the bomb he is throwing to Tsuna. Tsuna also defuse them.

"TRIPLE BOMB!"

Because he is holding to much bomb, one of the bomb slip from his hand,_ 'Shit… This is the end of me'_

Tsuya watch in horror as the bombs slip in Gokudera's hand, "GOKUDERA-SAN!"

Tsuna who saw this, quickly saved Gokudera, he sigh glad that he got everything, and no one got hurt,

"Big brother! Gokudera-san!"

Tsuna turned to see Tsuya running to them, Reborn in her head.

"Are you both ok?" she inquire, worry can be clearly seen in her face.

"I'm ok," Tsuna assured his sister, "How about you Gokudera-san?" he turned to the still stunned young man in front of them. They were startled when he get down in his knees and bowed to Tsuna.

"I was mistaken! You're the one who is fit to be the 10th boss of the vongola"

Tsuya can't help but amaze of the sudden change of attitude of Gokudera, she likes this Gokudera more than the scary one, but she wonder what is the reason of the sudden change, her brother in the other hand sweat drop by Gokudera's action, "Juudaime, I will follow you! Command me to do anything"

"Ne, Reborn why is Gokudera-san bowing to big brother?" Tsuya whispered to the baby in her head.

"In the mafia world, the loser would be the subordinate of the winner, that is a family rule." Reborn simply stated, Tsuya's eyes widen by this said rule.

"EH!"

"Dame-Tsuya, you have a long way to become a mafia boss," Reborn stated shaking his head with disapproval, Tsuya pouted. She decided to listen to the boy's conversation.

"Actually I don't have any ambition on becoming the boos, but when I heard that the next boss was a Japanese and the same age as me, I felt that I have to test his strength" Gokudera confessed, then he look up to Tsuna with admiration, "But you are much more than I have expected for putting yourself in line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands"

Tsuna just laugh nervously, "You don't have to do that Gokudera-san, but I want to ask you something," Tsuna became serious again, "I came here in Japan hoping to find somebody to become my guardian, before the nono had told me to find them. I always wanted to ask you if you would agree to become one of them, if you don't mind. You have a great talent and very strong, I can sense that you are also a good guy, so could you become my Storm Guardian?"

"It will be my honor juudaime!" Gokudera's eyes was already tearing out of happiness.

Tsuya was glad that everything ended well and happily. She can clearly see that Gokudera would become a great ally for her brothers' famiglia.

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the grammars.**

**Tsuya: I'm glad you are ok ckk-123**

**Waahh! Tsuya-chan is so good at me! Stupid Reborn shooting at me till halfway of the story!**

**Reborn: Did you say something ckk-123? (pointing a gun again at the writer)**

**N-nothing Reborn! (backing out from the infant- evil gleam in the said hitman's eyes) I-I mean Reborn-sama**

**Reborn: Very good, now get me a cappuccino **

**Hai Reborn-sama**

**Reborn: And make it quick or else (clicking of the gun)**

**HAI! (quickly run out of the room to get Reborn's cappuccino)**

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuya, you do the announcing of the current poll, since Dame-ckk-123 forgot about announcing it at the start of the story.**

**Tsuya: Ha-hai Reborn… To the reader, here is the current result of the poll on who would me and big brother would end up with:**

**Tsuya:**

_GokuderaXTsuya: 4_

_HibariXTsuya: 1_

_MukuroXTsuya: 1_

_YamamotoXTsuya: 1_

**Tsuna:**

_KyokoX Tsuna: 5_

_HaruXTsuna: 3_

**suya: Domo arigato for voting and sending your review. And please vote for your favorite character that you want me and big brother would end up with. **


	8. Courage 1

Ckk-123: Finally I'm back.

Tsuya: Where have you been Ckk?

Ckk-123: Hi Tsuya-chan! I miss you! (hug the girl tightly)

Tsuya: I-I miss you too Ckk

(Tsuna walk in and saw Ckk hugging his sister to death) Tsuna: C you better release Tsuya before you strangle her to death.

Ckk: TSU-KUN! (release Tsuya and hug Tsuna tightly again)

Tsuna: Hello to you too C.

Ckk: Ara? We're is Reborn-sama? (looking for the young archobaleno anywhere)

Tsuna: He had a mission but he said to tell you that be prepare when he return, he had decided on your punishment for neglecting your works.

Ckk: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! (Soul getting out of the body)

Tsuya: Ckk?Ckk? (trying to return the girl from the world of the leaving)

Tsuna: Since, Ckk is _incapable _of doing the disclaimer right now. I hope it would be ok for you guys to let me do the disclaimer... She does not own KHR but she does own some of the characters. I hope you enjoy.

Tsuya: BIG BROTHER HELP! CKK'S SOUL IS STARTING TO FLY AWAY!

Tsuna: Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Courage<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuya sigh deeply, as she and her brother are walking to school.<p>

"Are you ok Tsuya-chan?" Tsuna ask his twin sister worriedly, he has suspicion on what is the cause of the deep sigh Tsuya just unleash, but this did not stop him from asking the question.

"I'm ok big brother," Tsuya assured her twin brother seeing his worried face, "It's just Reborn…"

"What about Reborn?"

"You see…"

_Flashback _

_Tsuya was sleeping peacefully not aware of the hitman's plan for her to wake her up._

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuya was rudely awaken by being electrified, she sit up straight and glared at Reborn, "REBORN!"_

_Reborn was wearing a doctor's coat with a heart starter in hand "Dame-Tsuya, good thing you woke up." Reborn jump from the girl's bed and threw her a book which she clumsily captured, " read this."_

"_Wh-why do I have to read this?" Tsuya ask she look at the blue colored book with an Italian title which she does not understand at all._

"_Because you're going to be the next schemare decimo, you must read it every morning." Reborn said in an innocent voice, after hearing this Tsuya sigh then look at Reborn who was cleaning his gun. _

"_Didn't I tell you… I don't want to be a mafia boss!" _

"_Oh don't worry I would think of a way to convince you," that is when Tsuya notice the explosive and guns behind Reborn, she shiver of the thought of those stuff, that she has a feeling of Reborn's way of _per swaying _on joining the mafia would be quite painfull- in her part._

"_I'm very very worried" _

"_Urusai dame-Tsuya and start reading or else," Reborn pointed the gun he was holding._

"_Hiiiiieeee!"_

_End of flashback_

Luckily the book was actually written in Japanese, but to her horror it was all about the history of the mafia world. Reborn forces her to read the stuff then threaten her to get ready quick or she'll get shot.

"I wonder if I would able to survive Reborn's Spartan teaching," Tsuya sigh, "Although he does tutor me in my subject. But who in the world would tutor somebody while blowing stuff up if you got the wrong answer."

Tsuna chuckle nervously seeing Tsuya pouting, "It's just Reborn's _unique _way of teaching, and I assure you it was not only you that have experience those stuff. Remember I was Reborn's tutee for 9 years. I doubt you would be the last to experience it."

"It must be horrible for you big brother," Tsuya look at her brother with admiration, as Tsuna was able to survive Reborn's Spartan teaching for 9 years and able to stay sane, she wonder how long will her sanity remain.

"Not really," Tsuna said with a smile, "It was quite fun sometime, although most of a time it's really a pain."

"JUUDAIME! _PRINCIPESSA_!**(author's note: the word princeipessa is the italian for princess in the babylon translation)**"

The twins turned to see Gokudera running towards them.

A week after Tsuna have defeated the said boy, he have been following Tsuna everywhere he goes, he even start calling him Juudaime like a loyal puppy, sometimes Tsuya can't help but imagine Gokudera having a dog's ear and tail. It was sooooooo cute.

He always walked with them at home and at school. He is also only polite with them, which earn Tsuya the jealousy of the Gokudera fan club. But nobody dare do anything with her, because of Hana, Kyoko, Gokudera, and Tsuna- not wanting to 'displease' their idols.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun," both twins greeted the boy.

"Ohayo Juudaime, Principessa," he bowed respectfully to them.

"Mou Gokudera-kun, how many times do we have to tell you, you could just call us by our name." Tsuya pouted at the said boy.

"That would be disrespectful for me princessa to be calling you by your names, both of you are the decimo of 2 out of 3 most powerful family in the mafia world." Gokudera insisted

Tsuya sigh, after Gokudera found out about Tsuya's involvement in the mafia world, he insist in calling her _principessa_. She ask her brother what does it means, when her brother told her that it means princess in italy, she blush on this and insist on calling her by her name since she decided not to inherit the famiglia… yet.

"Tsuya-chan! Tsuna-kun! Gokudera-kun!" they look ahead and found Hana and Kyoko waiting for them, Kyoko waving at them with a smile and Hana just standing beside her with a smile, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan!" Tsuya and Tsuna greeted both girls.

Tsuya ran ahead so that she would be standing beside the other two girls. The 5 students walk together to school, this have been like a custom to them, since Tsuya befriend the girls. The 5 would meet up in one spot and they would walk together to school. They would talk about stuff- well for the girls and the boys would join in sometimes but would have their own conversation. The girls are always ahead of the boys.

As they entered the school, Tsuya can feel the people's stare towards to her. She was able to brush them off and just ignore them.

Tsuya was so focusing in ignoring the stares that she has not notice the rock and trip. she waited for the impact to the ground but to her surprise, she felt somebody stopping her fall. She opened her eyes and saw that Gokudera and Tsuna have caught her before she could fall by grabbing both of her arms.

They released her only when they are confident enough that she got her balance back.

"You're really clumsy Tsuya," Hana said teasingly which Tsuya pouted

"Are you ok Tsuya-chan?" Kyoko ask.

"I'm ok Kyoko-chan," Tsuya assured her.

"Are you sure principessa?" Gokudera ask worriedly and gently

Tsuya nodded, "Yup, arigato Gokudera-kun, big brother for saving me,"

She smiled sweetly.

"It's nothing Tsuya-chan, just be careful next time ok?" Tsuna smiled gently at his sister as she nod her head.

Tsuna can't help but there is something odd about the stares of the student towards his sister. He knew that there is a possibility of bullying towards Tsuya because of befriending the _popular_ kids. That is why he made sure that one of them would accompany her so the fans won't do anything her. He can see that Hana and Gokudera also notice it but decided to keep quiet.

~time skip~

Student bustle around the room- the teacher was absent for the day so they have free time- forming groups as they talk about stuff, Tsuya was left with her brother and Gokudera because Hana and Kyoko has to do something.

"Where are you going Tsuya-chan?" Tsuna ask Tsuya as the girl stood up from her chair.

"I'm just going to the ladies room big brother, I would be back." Tsuya smiled

"Ok,"

As Tsuya walks away, Tsuna can't help worry that Tsuya might get attack in the ladies room. It was the only area that Tsuna _and_ Gokudera can't protect her. He just have to hope that she would be able to return without any trouble or get bully.

"Juudaime are you ok?"

Tsuna turned to his right hand who has a worried expression in his face, "Yeah, I'm ok…"

"Are you worried about principessa?"

Tsuna sigh, it was no secret that Tsuna has a sister complex and that he constant worries about her, "A little bit, but I know she can take care of herself."

Gokudera grin, "That's right, principessa might not look like it but she is strong young girl."

"That's right," Tsuna said smiling at the boy.

* * *

><p>~To Tsuya~<p>

Tsuya was about to leave the cubicle when she heard the door opening indicating somebody had just entered the room. Something tells her to stay hidden for awhile and listen to the girl's chatting.

"That dame-Tsuya is REALLY irritating." A girl said.

"Acting like she is already somebody, just because she is the twin sister of Tsuna-sama." Another girl said

"You said it." one more girl complained.

"Who does she think she is?" the first girl spoke up again, "Getting familiar to Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, and Gokudera-sama, doesn't she realize that she looks like a trash mixed up with the princess and prince of Namimori. She doesn't belong with their group."

"That girl really should learn her manners and her place." The third girl said it huffily. The two other girls agree, just then the bell rang.

"Crap, we better go back before Hibari-sama make his rounds." The second girl said, as they hurry up and leave the ladies room.

Tsuya was in verge of crying, how can they say those mean girls to them, all she wanted was to befriend anybody and she does not take for granted her big brother. She wipe her eyes and walk out of the cubicle, she splash her face and look at her reflection.

"Don't you ever cry Tsuyanoshi, if you cry you would make big brother worry. Just ignore what those girls say, smile Tsuya-chan. You know the truth and they don't, so don't even get affected." She told herself, 'that's right, I can do this'. She exhale deeply then release the air she is keeping and smiled. The bell rang again for the second warning, reminding her that she still have class. "Oh no I better hurry up before Hibara-san bite me to death."

She run to the room, as she opened the door, she came face to face with Tsuna, Gokudera, Hana, and Kyoko who were about to go out.

"Tsuya-chan what took you so long?" Tsuna ask worry evident in her voice.

"Gomene, big brother I was looking for something." She lied.

"We're just glad that your ok," Hana said, unaware that Tsuya had lie to them. But Tsuna knew it, but did not say anything. Knowing that Tsuya doesn't want to worry them, he should just wait for her to speak up to him.

"Did you find what you were looking for Tsuya-chan?" Kyoko ask

"A-ah s-saddly no," Tsuya laugh nervously.

"What are you herbivore's crowding the door," a cold voice said.

They turned to see the notorious Namimori prefect president, Hibari Kyoya. "The bell have already rang, if you don't get inside. I'll bit you death."

"Hiiee," Tsuya shiver nervously, "Go-gomenosai Hi-hibari-senpai,"

Tsuya was about to enter the room when Hibari's voice stop her, "Sawada Tsuyanoshi"

"Ha-Hai," not wanting to meet the face of the prefect president she look at floor her back facing the prefect.

There was a bit of awkward silence between them,

"Is there something wrong here?" the teacher arrive and look at the students in front of him. Kyoya did not say anything and turn to leave the area, proceeding to monitor the hallway, "Miss Sawada?"

"It's nothing sir," Tsuya said her voice hold a certain emotion that no one was able to identify. They can't even see the emotion held in her eyes as it was currently hidden by her bangs.

"Very well then, please go to you sit, also the rest of you."

The 5 students nod and walk to their respective sits. They were curious about what had happen just a moment ago but it seems that Tsuya won't be telling them anything… for now.

* * *

><p>Tsuya: How is Ckk?<p>

Tsuna: Well she is still alive… I think.

Tsuya: What are we going to do now?

Tsuna: Well, C said that she won't be announcing who is the leading love teams in the poll until the extra chapter. So I guess we would just promote the poll.

Tsuya: Extra chapter?

Tsuna: Yup she was planning to put an Extra chapter somewhere but I don't know when. By the way Tsuya.

Tsuya: Hai?

Tsuna: What's with you and Hibari?

Tsuya: E-Eto… Anou… (5 second pass… 1 minute pass… 3 minutes pass…)

Tsuna: Tsuya-chan?

(Tsuya turn to the readers) Tsuya:(Bows to the readers) Please vote for the person you want me and big brother end up with! Bye!(rushes out of the room)

Tsuna: (indaze) Tsuya? (was about to follow his twin) Um… please send your reviews and thank you for reading and the reviews. Please wait for the next chapter and please support your favorite character. Have a nice day minna-san… TSUYA! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION YET! GET BACK HERE! (Rushes out to follow his twin)


	9. Courage 2

Tsuya: Ne Ckk, I was just wondering.

Ckk: Nani?

Tsuya: What does ckk-123 stands for?

Ckk: Oh is that all you're wondering? (Tsuya nod) Well it is the abbreviation of my name. C is stand for my real name, K is my nickname, the other K is the nickname my sister calls me, and if you haven't notice the third letter of the alphabet is C and its stand for my character name.

Tsuya: Oh

Reborn: I think it's pretty stupid

Ckk: Reborn you meanie!

Reborn: What did you say? (points gun toward Ckk)

Ckk: N-noting Reborn-sama (cower behind Tsuya)

Tsuya: A-Ano, Ckk does not know KHR, please enjoy this chapter. And please vote for your favorite character. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Courage<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite of Tsuya's encouraging herself not to mind what the girls said in the ladies room, she can't help but think about it over and over again. She can't concentrate about the lesson, lucky for her there was an emergency meeting for the teachers and that they have a free time. Kyoko and Hana had to do something again for their club. Tsuna and Gokudera were talking about something in Italian, after a few minutes, their desk were being approach by a girl pretending to have difficulty in their lesson and asking for <em>help<em> in the said lesson. Tsuya sigh and left the room unnoticed.

She walks silently at the rooftop. Lucky for her Hibari was not napping today at the rooftop, she approach the fence and look at the distance.

"Sawada-san, may we speak to you?"

Tsuya's eyes widen hearing a girl's voice. She nervously turned to the direction of the voice and found 5 girls looking at her haughtily. She recognizes them as her senpai's.

"Wh-what do you need fr-from me senpai?" she ask trying to stop herself from trembling. She hoped that they are just her for a little _chat_, but deep inside she already knew what they want, now the question for herself is what is she going to do now?

"Actually, we want to tell you to stay away from Kyoko-chan, Hana-sama, and Gokudera-sama." The leader of the group said frankly.

"We find your recent behavior _disturbing_, haven't you heard about the comments surround you?" one of the girls said.

"How can you a _dame_-Tsuya be friends with the popular people?"

"Think about it, you are nothing, you have a bad grade, bad on sport, bad on everything, even in the beauty department."

"Can't you see your unfit to join their company, just because you are the twin sister of Tsuna-sama doesn't mean that you have the right to join their circle."

"Please learn you place Tsuya-san," the leader again spoke up, "and stay away from the popular students, you who is unpopular have no right to join or even talk to the popular kids. If you promise us that you won't ever approach them again and return to your little shell, then we assure you that we won't have any problem. Am I clear Tsuya-san?"

While the girls were talking, Tsuya's eyes were hidden by her bangs, "NO," she said her voice deadpan.

The girls were obviously shock by her answer, they would have guessed she would obediently say yes like always, so Tsuya fighting them back is something new.

"C-can you repeat that?" The leader finally get back from her senses

Tsuya look at the girls determine, but her eyes were already in verge of tears. She tried not to cry and be brave, "I don't want to… Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, and Gokudera-kun were my first friend beside my big brother. I don't care what you would do to me but I won't do it."

She said emphasizing the last sentence. She doesn't care about being bully if that means being with her friends, so be it.

She look up and saw that the girls were obviously pissed off, she was now scared.

"You…" the leader of the group approach her and raised her hand to slap her. Tsuya closed her eyes and waited to be slap but it never happen.

She slowly opened her eyes a hand had stop the girl's hand from slapping her.

"What do you think you're doing with the princessa?"

They turn to see Gokudera, obviously pissed off, he stand between the two girls, not wanting to scare Tsuya, he had his back face her so he won't see the face he is making.

"Go-Gokudera-sama, we- we were not doing anything." One of the girl said a little bit afraid, it was no secret that Gokudera has a bit of temper to other student except to Tsuna and Tsuya.

"Th-That's right, we-we were just talking to Ts-Tsuya-san." The leader of the group said. Trying to smile but she was shaking out of fear.

"Don't fuck with me bitch," Gokudera's grip tighten, obviously what they said anger him more, "how dare you lie to me."

"I-itai Gokudera-sama, your breaking my wrist," The poor girl said as tears started to well up in her eyes because of the grip in her wrist. But Gokudera didn't let go and continue to glare at the girl.

"Gokudera-kun, stop!" Tsuya almost scream, seeing the poor girl in pain, "You're hurting her already. Please let go of her hand already."

Gokudera look at Tsuya who was looking at him, pleading.

Gokudera tsk, he harshly pushed the girl towards her friends. Her friends were helping her stand up, the girl was now nursing her sprained wrist.

"If I see you again harassing princessa, I won't be _nice _again, am I clear?" Gokudera said with a threatening tone that scare the other girls. They nodded quickly and left the two students.

Tsuya sigh, she thought she was a goner.

"Are you ok princessa?" Gokudera turn to her, worried. All the hostility that surround him a minute ago are gone and was replace by gentleness. "Did those bitches hurt you?"

This made Tsuya smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured him, "Arigato Gokudera-kun for saving me."

"It's nothing princess, after all princessa is…"

Tsuya waited for the boy to continue his sentence, not noticing that he was blushing, as he saw Tsuya's smiling face.

Gokudera for once was speechless, he doesn't even know why he was so protective to the said girl, and why he was beginning to fidget seeing Tsuya's smiling face, _'What am I thinking? Princessa is really cute when smiling… matte… what the hell am I thinking? What the hell am I so over protective to her? Is it because the she is Juudaime's precious sister? That's right, I'm pretty sure that's it.'_

He took a deep breath, "After all princessa is juudaime's precious sister and if something happen to her it would distress juudaime very much and as his right hand, I can't let that happen."

Tsuya blink her eyes, "Oh ok… But still, thank you." She said still smiling.

Seeing the girl smiled again, Gokudera blushed. Tsuya turned her attention back to the scenery in front of her. But now with a smile, as Gokudera watch Tsuya, he can't help but felt relaxed. He also looked at the scenery in front of him.

"I heard what the girls said to you and your resolution," Gokudera confessed, this surprise Tsuya and turn to boy beside her, before turning back to the view. Silence enveloped the surrounding, but it did not bother the two of them, in fact it was quite the opposite, it was a comfortable silence.

"I mean what I said," Tsuya finally spoke up, "I won't back down on my words." She continued, "Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, and Gokudera-kun are my first friends beside big brother. You guys are special and important to me. I won't give you guys up no matter what people say, I won't leave you, until you say so yourself."

Gokudera was surprise of the confession and turn his attention to Tsuya who has a gentle and determine face, this made him smile also, "Don't worry princessa, I would protect you if anybody dares to hurt you and I also won't leave your side."

Tsuya look at Gokudera as her smile grew bigger, "Domo arigato Gokudera-kun."

They return their attention back to the scenery with a gentle smile in their faces, unaware of another presence, who was listening to their conversation with jealousy.

* * *

><p>Tsuya: Ne Ckk? How come this chapter is so short?<p>

(Ckk sigh) Ckk: This chapter and the 8th chapter was supposed to be one, but since I was originally planning to update yesterday, I just push through my plan and make it a two part chapter.

Hana: Then why don't you just edit the 8th chapter and insert the missing part.

Ckk: Where did you come from?

Hana: I came from my house, your door is open by the way.

Ckk: Oh…

Hana: So? Why don't you just edit the 8th chapter and insert this chapter?

Ckk: Because I'm lazy.

Tsuya: Then you're finally admitting that you're lazy?

Ckk: Well sometimes but not all the time.

Hana: But that doesn't change the fact you're still lazy.

Ckk: Hana-chan so mean. (Ckk and Hana begun bickering in the background)

Tsuya: S-so… I hope you enjoy this chapter also. See you next chapter. Please send your reviews.


	10. Baseball and Feelings

**Ckk: Hi guys! It has been a long time since I last updated.**

**Hana: Dame-Ckk, I heard that your birthday is approaching, any plan?**

**Ckk: Sadly I don't have any plans yet.**

**Reborn: Then why don't you celebrate it in Vongola Style.**

**Ckk: Definitely no! And where did you come from? And where is my Tsuya-chan?**

**Reborn: Dame-Ckk, you should be observant in your surroundings, I have been here since you started.**

**Hana: Tsuya might be late, she needs to do something for a while.**

**Reborn: So that means, we would keep you company till she arrives…**

**Ckk: NNOOOOOO!**

**Hana: Dame-Ckk does not own KHR. Please send your reviews and vote for your favorite character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baseball and Feelings<strong>

* * *

><p>The class ended, Tsuya was left in the classroom to clean. Hana, Kyoko, and Tsuna were called to the teachers office and Gokudera said he needs to do something. She sigh, she was alone again. She realize how different her surrounding was before and now. As she muses about the events happen that week. She was interrupted when the door open, surprising her.<p>

She turned to see Yamamoto Takeshi standing with his baseball uniform.

"Ara? Sawada-chan, what are you still doing here?" he ask

"I was in assigned in cleaning duty, how about you Yamamoto-san?" she ask as she check her work.

"Oh, I left my notebook in my desk, I just came to get it."

Yamamoto walk to his desk, Tsuya continue on her work wanting to finish early.

"Ne, Sawada-chan can I tell you something?"

"Eh?" Tsuya blink her eyes, turned her attention the boy with curiosity.

"It's just that you were amazing in the volley ball battle and kendo, in comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"But I think you're amazing Yamamoto-san," Tsuya confessed, then as she observe Yamamoto, she can't help but notice that it seems something is bothering her dear friend. "Is there something wrong Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto was just silent as is he is contemplating if he should tell her or not, so Tsuya thought about of another approach.

"So, how is your club activity going?" she ask.

"It's not going that well" Yamamoto confessed.

'Just as I thought, it's about baseball.' Tsuya thought in her mind, as much as she can grasp about Yamamoto is that, he is a baseball addict and the only things that can make him down like this are family and baseball.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up" he continue and Tsuya just listen to him attentively. "At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball. Sawada-chan… what should I do?"

"E-Ehh?" Tsuya was startled that Yamamoto was asking her what to do, seeing Tsuya's reaction, Yamamoto laugh.

"Just kidding" he said to the young girl, when he saw her panicking reaction. "Lately, you're so reliable so I just…"

Wanting to at least help Yamamoto in his problem, Tsuya said, "I guess… more effort… is the way to go… I think."

Yamamoto was startled with Tsuya's words, then his sunny disposition returned, "You know, I thought that was it too. We agree, as I expected."

"Re-really" seeing Yamamoto was back to being the happy person he is. Tsuya can't help but smile.

"Alright, today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell," he said with full of determination, "Ne Sawada-san, do you mind if I call you Tsuya?"

"I don't mind,"

"Then you can call me Takeshi rather than 'Yamamoto-san'. 'Yamamoto-san' is too formal."

"I-I think I'll stick with Yamamoto-kun," Tsuya laugh nervously.

"Eh? Nani? Nani?"

"Um…" 'How can I tell Yamamoto-san that I can't call him, Takeshi. If the girls in my room would find out that I am being _to _friendly with their idol. I would be dead. I already have Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan, and Hana's fan club to deal with. I can't deal with another fan club threatening me, and glaring at me.' "Just because…"

She quickly turns her back on the star and started to fixing the cleaning materials to put away in the janitor's closet. But as she carry the bucket and holding the broom, she accidentally trip in her feet. 'Oh no…'

She waited for an impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that once again, she is in Takeshi's arm.

Takeshi sigh then look at the girl in his arms, "You should be careful Tsuya-chan,"

A small blush adorned the girl's face as she realize how close she is to Yamamoto. "A-arigato Yamamoto-kun," she said as she pull away from the boy's arm.

Takeshi took the pail from the ground along with the mop.

"You were going to put this away in the janitor closet right?" Takeshi ask the girl.

"Ha-hai," she said shyly, the boy and the girl walk the janitor's closet in silence. When they returned to get their things, Yamamoto decided to break the silence.

"Ne Tsuya-chan," Tsuya look at the boy who was in the far corner of the room. "Do-Do you want to watch while I practice?"

Tsuya tilted her head in the side confuse.

"A-ano for s-support or something like that," Takeshi blushed seeing how cute Tsuya is, "But if you don't want it's ok. I understand that you have a lot of this to do."

"I would love to," Tsuya said with a smile in her face.

This made Takeshi ecstatic and pump up, "Well, then let's go!"

* * *

><p>Tsuya was amazingly having fun watching Yamamoto practice, the boy would stop sometimes and then teach her how to play and give her comments on how to hit the ball and how to pitch or catch the ball. But still she haven't hit any ball yet, Yamamoto was really giving it his all.<p>

"Ok, one more Tsuya-chan," Yamamoto call from the pitcher's mound.

Tsuya was in the batter's box, with a bat in hand. She nod with determination wanting to hit the ball.

Yamamoto threw the ball, remembering all Yamamoto's advice to her. She hit the ball with everything she got. The ball flew to the infield.

Tsuya's eyes widen as she finally hit the ball, "I-I did it…" she whispered to herself her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"You did it Tsuya-chan!" Yamamoto run to her with a happy face.

"YEHEY! I did it!" she jump up and down in happiness.

Yamamoto can't help but smile on Tsuya's childish antics.

The girl suddenly hug Yamamoto, which earned a blush on the boy's face, Tsuya look up to Yamamoto's face while hugging him, she did not notice the blush in the boy's face, "Arigato Yamamoto-kun."

She smiled brightly that made the boy blushed more. For once, Yamamoto was speechless. Having no idea on what to say and do in this situation.

"Principessa!" a voice called.

Which startled both of the student, Tsuya let go of Yamamoto and turned to the direction of the voice. There stood Gokudera Hayato with unreadable expression in his face.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuya walk towards to the boy with a confuse expression.

"Principessa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting for Juudaime in the gate?" the young bomber ask the girl gently.

It dawned to Tsuya that she was having so much fun with Yamamoto that she forgot that she has to meet her dear brother.

'How could I have forget?'she panic in her mind, 'Big brother might have been worried or he might think that I have abandon him. How could I do that to my dear brother?'

The two boys watch in amusement on Tsuya reaction. First was just panic, then change to horror. They can see that the girl have forgotten about it and now is in distress. Taking pity of _his_ princess who was in verge of crying, Gokudera decided to cheer her up.

"Don't worry principessa, I'm sure that juudaime will understand. If you explain to him,"

Tsuya look at Gokudera with a small smile, she nod her head and went to the place where her and Yamamoto's bag are placed, 'That's right, big brother is kind and understanding. He would understand if I explain to him.'

After retrieving her bag, she walk towards Gokudera, before she could leave the vicinity, she turned to Yamamoto with a sweet smile, "See you tomorrow Yamamoto-san, please don't over work yourself. It's good that you practice but please remember to take care of yourself first."

Yamamoto just nod and smile at the girl. He watch as Tsuya left ahead of Gokudera, his attention turned to the transfer student who surprisingly glaring at him before following Tsuya.

'I wonder what's wrong with him?' he scratch his head as his mind can't think of any logical reason why Gokudera glared at him. He decided that it was just a pain to think about it and shrug it off turning his attention back to training.

* * *

><p>"Ne Gokudera-kun," Tsuya started to talk after they were in a good distance from the baseball field.<p>

"What is it principessa?" Gokudera turned his attention to the girl walking besides him.

"What were you doing in that part of the school?"

Gokudera seems to tense up with the sudden question of the girl. Tsuya was very observant as what the people who knew her had notice. Even in slight changes physically and behavioral of a person, she can easily point it out, which was proven when she pointed out that Hana had cut her hair by mere inches.

"U-um, I was looking for you principessa," he lied, hoping that Tsuya would believe him, but seeing Tsuya's suspicious gaze, that means that she did not _really_ believe to what Gokudera said, "Juudaime was waiting for you in front of the gate, and when you did not show up, he had ask me to find you around the school." He mentally apologize to Tsuna for using him as a cover.

Hearing her brother's name – well not really a name but still- Tsuya's suspicion was already forgotten. Thoughts of her brother have totally dominated Tsuya's mind. As they approach the gate, they saw Tsuna waiting for them. Tsuya quickly sprinted towards to Tsuna, while Gokudera just keep his pace.

Tsuna had just return from his meeting with his teacher, when he went to the room only to find that Tsuya already left. He quickly assume that she must be waiting for him to the gate, but when he saw that Tsuya was not around, he was about to look for her when she arrive with Gokudera.

"Gomene, big brother for making you wait and making you worry," Tsuya apologizes.

Tsuna was stunned on Tsuya's statement, if there was anything to say sorry about, it is supposed to be him for _making_ her wait for him, not the other way around. He turned his attention to his self proclaim right hand man, his intuition is telling him that Gokudera was behind this. He sigh mentally, he decided to ride along.

"Don't worry about it Tsuya-chan, you must be bored while waiting for me,"

Tsuya shock her head no, "A-Actually I was with Yamamoto-san…"

"Yamamoto-kun?"

Tsuya nod her head in confirmation, "He had ask me to watch him practice, I completely forgotten about waiting for you big brother. I'm sorry,"

Tsuna only smiled at his sister, "I'm not mad at you Tsuya-chan, it is completely fine with me. Just next time leave a note ok on where you were going. I was worried about what might happen to you."

Tsuya nod her head…

"Now, then let's go home, you still have training with Reborn."

Tsuya shiver in fright of Reborn's training, this only made Tsuna chuckle, "Ne big brother, what does the teacher want?"

"He asked me to substitute in one of his classes tomorrow," Tsuna said like it was nothing. Well for him and his level of intelligence of course it is just nothing.

"Honto ni?" Tsuya was clearly surprise, she knew her brother was intelligent beyond average. Everybody in school was calling him a genius, but she did not expect that even the teachers respected him like this. "Then, did you agree?"

"I said it's fine by me," Tsuna shrug his shoulder.

'Big brother is really amazing,' Tsuya said beaming proudly that she has a genius brother. As the twins continue talking, they did not notice that there loud friend for the first time is silent.

Since he and Tsuya arrive in the gate and saw Tsuna, Gokudera was already lost in his thoughts as he remembered what just happen a little while ago.

_Flashback:_

_Gokudera was beyond pissed off, somebody sent a note in his table that said to go at the back of the school. Ofcourse he thought that it was a bit suspicious and might be an assassin from other family targeting one of the twins. As he arrive, to his surprise it was not an assassin but a girl. _

_The girl has a short orange hair that stop in her shoulder blade, for normal boys they would say that the girl is cute. But Gokudera is not a normal boy, is he…_

"_Thank you for coming here Gokudera-sama," the girl bowed, Gokudera just keep his bored expression._

"_Quit your yapping and just tell me what you want," Gokudera said rudely._

"_Hai, sumimasen, my name is Ryoko Sakurai from the class -sama, since the day I met you at the train station, I fell in love with you quickly, please go out with me."_

"_No," Gokudera said quickly without even think about it, "If that's all you wanted to say then good bye."_

_Gokudera turned around and was about to leave when a hand stop him from leaving, he turned to the girl who was holding his wrist. This pissed him off and harshly pulled his hand away from the girl, "The hell…"_

"_Is it because of dame-Tsuya that you are rejecting me?" the girl demanded, "Why? What does that dame-Tsuya have that I don't have, I'm more beautiful than that bitch and I'm more intelligent than her. Why? Can't you see dame-Tsuya is only using you to become popular. The bitch is even using her own brother to become popular."_

_She stop rattling when she saw Gokudera glaring at her, obviously pissed off, "Shut up, I don't fucking care whether you're a girl or not. But if you say one more insult to principessa. I would kill you. If you know what is good for you, leave me, juudaime and principessa alone."_

_Ryoko tremble in fright seeing Gokudera glaring, something tells her that Gokudera is serious about his threats. _

_Gokudera seeing Ryoko tremble he sigh, he decided to leave the girl. _

"_Y-you really care for her don't you…" Ryoko said making Gokudera stop, "but I won't give up, you may have dump me now but maybe in the future when I confess again you would accept my feelings. For now I will retreat, but remember this Gokudera-sama as long as you haven't tell dame-Tsuya about your feelings and as long as she doesn't return your feelings, I would never give up." _

_End of flashback _

"dera-kun… Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera snap from his flashback when he heard his name being called. He turned to see the worried face of Tsuya, he then notice that they are already in the Sawada residence.

"Are you ok Gokudera-kun?" Tsuya ask worry in her voice, "You have been zoning out since we left school."

"I-I'm ok pricipessa," he laugh nervously, Tsuya doesn't believe this. She was about to question him when Tsuna spoke up.

"Tsuya-chan, why don't you go inside first? I forgot, Reborn had ask me to run errands for him." Tsuya look at her brother, in confusion, she does not remember Reborn asking Tsuna to run errand for him today. Maybe it was the time when he was asleep? "Gokudera-kun, would you mind accompanying me?"

Gokudera only nod.

"Now, Tsuya-chan go inside, you don't want to be punish by Reborn, do you?"

Remembering Reborn's harsh punishment, she quickly went inside in a flash.

"Let's go,"

Gokudera nod as he follow Tsuna quietly.

The whole trip towards the department store was quiet. Both boys did not dare break the silence. When they left the department store, they were both holding 2 plastic full of foods each.

"Is Reborn-san going to eat all of these?" Gokudera ask eyeing the sweet snacks.

Tsuna chuckle, "Ofcourse not, some of it is for Tsuya, mama, and me."

"Oh,"

Gokudera then notice that instead of going directly to the Sawada residence, Tsuna makes a turn towards the park near the house. Curious what is going on, Gokudera just followed Tsuna until the boy halted and sat in the swing putting the things down.

"Now Gokudera-kun, would you mind telling me what is bothering you?" Tsuna's voice turned serious. Despite he is smiling, Gokudera can feel the aura of a mafia boss from Tsuna.

At first he hesitated but then, it might be a help for him if he tells juudaime.

"You see," Gokudera told Tsuna what happen that afternoon, Tsuna just stayed quiet hearing what Gokudera wishes to say. "And now, I'm a bit confuse on what does that girl means about me telling my feelings for principessa and principessa returning the said feelings."

While listening, the only thing that was running in Tsuna's head was… 'Take note Gokudera-kun might be smart when it comes to subject and equation, but when it comes to feelings and emotion he is pretty much dumb. Think of some way to solve this problem before it became a bigger problem in the future. A.k.a. he loses his focus once confronted by questioning his emotion.'

"I think the girl must meant that, you must tell Tsuya-chan your feelings for her as a _friend_ and that you see her not as my precious little sister but as a _dear friend_ like Kyoko and Hana. You do consider them as your friends do you? As much as I notice, you never acknowledge Tsuya-chan as a friend but as somebody related to me. I'm pretty sure that Tsuya-chan have been upset about it, if you tell her that you want her to be your friend then Tsuya-chan will surely reciprocate your feelings as a friend."

Gokudera nod then thought of Tsuna's answer then he became ecstatic, "You are absolutely right Juudaime! You are really a genius juudaime, how could I be so stupid not realizing what the stupid girl meant. Thank you very much juudaime."

"You're very welcome Gokudera-kun," Tsuna then stood up from the swing and grab his plastic, "Now, why don't we go home."

Gokudera nod enthusiastically. They walk back to the house, where they are met by Tsuya and Reborn.

"Mou, big brother, Gokudera-kun, what took you so long?" Tsuya pouted.

"Gomenosai Tsuya-chan, me and Gokudera-kun have a man to man talk for awhile,"

"Oh,"

"GOMENOSAI PRINICIPESSA!" Gokudera bowed infront of Tsuya, which cause the girl to panic.

"Wha-what's wrong Gokudera-kun?"

"I failed you, have been inconsiderate of your feelings…"

"Eh?" Tsuya was now confuse, what the heck is Gokudera talking about now?

"Since the day we have met, I always see you as juudaime's little sister, and neglected your feelings about wanting for us to be normal friends." Gokudera continue, "I have been insensitive and made you feel that I only see you as a family member of juudaime's friends. I became unfair. In fact principessa is principessa, like juudaime is juudaime."

Tsuya was really confuse right now, what the heck was Gokudera talking about.

Seeing the confuse face of Tsuya, he blushed, he guess what he was saying was pretty confusing right now, "Wh-what I'm trying to say is that… Principessa would you like to become my friend? Not because you are juudaime's little sister but because you are principessa."

Tsuya can only blink but then smiled brightly, "I would very much like that. I also want to be friends with you."

Gokudera blush after seeing Tsuya's smile and bow, "Arigato gozaimasu."

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Tsuna and Reborn already left when Gokudera said sorry to Tsuya-chan, but the heard everything what Gokudera said.<p>

"That's very sly of you dame-Tsuna, misleading your subordinates when it comes to their feelings." Reborn was grinning, he read what was in Tsuna's mind and knew what happen in the park.

"I know it's bad to do that, but when it comes to Tsuya-chan, I don't think I'm ready for the idea of her dating somebody… yet. She is still my beloved precious little sister and I would die first before handing her to anyone else."

"You know you sound like your father,"

Tsuna sigh and just walk inside his room while Reborn was left alone in the hallway.

"I wonder, how would dame-Tsuna react, once he found out that dame-Tsuya have dated somebody once." Reborn said innocently but you can see in his eyes that he is going to enjoy his other student's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ckk: Tsuya-chan never arrive (weeping in a corner, black swirls above her head)<strong>

**Hana: I just heard from Kyoko, Tsuya can't come because she is being interrogated right now by her family, and there is possibility that she won't come out for awhile.**

**Ckk: NNOOOOO!**

**Reborn: You reap what you sow... We hope you enjoy this chapter and please send your votes for your favorite characters...**

**Hana: Also please send your reviews...**


	11. Extra Chapter: Star Lounge

Ckk: Hi guys… this is the special chapter that both Tsu-kun was talking about in the chapter 8. We hope you enjoy…

_EXTRA CHAPTER_

Ckk: Hi guys! Welcome to the 'Star Lounge'! We (me and myself) decided that in every 10 chapters there will be an extra chapter in which, we would have a one on one interview with one of the characters of the story Sawada Twins, usually there will be also some special guests that would drop by once in a while to join us.

For now, lets review the cast that have been introduced so far, starting with the main casts:

Tsunayoshi Sawada (Tsuna walks in the stage with a smile).

Tsuna: Hi guys!

Ckk: Tsuyanoshi Sawada

Tsuya: Ohayo! (walks in)

Ckk: Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera (being pushed tied in the rope gag in the mouth)

Gokudera: Mmmmmmf…

(Tsuya and Tsuna sweat drop, Ckk does not spare a glance on the bomber's glare)

Ckk: Yamamoto Takeshi

Takeshi: Hahahaha… Hey Guys! (comes in cheerfully, then stop when he saw the cocooned Hayato), ne, what are you doing Hayato? Why are you tied up?

(Hayato glared at Takeshi, but Takeshi was to oblivious to care)

Ckk: Yama-kun, please go to your sit already so that we could start.

(Takeshi nod and went to sit beside Tsuya)

Ckk: Next is the person who was dubbed as the strongest guardian of the vongola family, Hibari Kyoya!

(A strap body was wheeled inside, the body's face was restrained by a mask and his arms were strap in a stray jacket also with a padlock and chains, despite the body was covered and being strained you can feel the killer intent from inside)

Tsuya: Hi-Hibari-s-san?

(a growl was heard which made Ckk flinch)

Ckk: N-Next i-is the worlds greatest hitman… REBORN-SAMA!

(balloons was released from the ceilings and then poppers every where… in other words a grand entrance with match red carpet)

Ckk: Here is your sit Reborn-sama (she is smiling but her eye brows twitching)

(the baby arcobaleno only smirk and proceed to sit to his 'throne')

Reborn: Ciaossu… now, why don't you explain to the audience what would happen in Star Lounge… (Gun pointing towards Ckk)

Ckk: Ha-hai… (turn to the audience) well the viewers or audience can ask any question to about their favorite characters and also about the story. We would answer it here. In every Star Lounge, there is a chosen character that would tell us a little about themselves.

Reborn: And also we would let you see glimpse on what is happening behind the scenes and some embarrassing moments. Example, roll on video (everything turn black)

_The day Ckk entered dying will mode_

_-knock knock-_

_Verde: Come in!_

_Ckk: You called for me Verde-kun?_

_Verde: Yes, I would like you to drink this…_

_Ckk: Eh what is this? (Examining a cup with red liquid)_

_Verde: Stop asking question and just drink it_

_Ckk: I don't want to _

_Verde: I knew you would say that (pull out Ckk's laptop)… I wonder what would happen if I reformat your lap top_

_Ckk: NNNoooo! Fine fine I'll drink it… (Grab the cup and gulp it in one go, feeling dizzy, now realizing something was in that cup) _'Am I going to die? Is this how am I going to die? No, I can't die, I haven't even beaten Reborn yet from all the torture I have experience from his hands. I don't want this to happen.' _… REBORN! I'm going to beat Reborn up with my dying will flame! (Left running a trail of dust, Verde grinning)_

_Verde: I guess even in liquid form dying will bullet still has same effects, although not as strong as its original form, which the dress was torn. Therefore this experiment is considered a waste of time. (threw the papers in the trash can)_

_(Ckk searching everywhere for Reborn and found him in the school rooftop drinking cappuccino)_

_Ckk: REBORN! PREPARE YOURSELF I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!_

_(Five minutes later, a battered Ckk was scene in the rooftop while Reborn still drinks his cappuccino)_

_Reborn: Dame-Ckk, you are still 1000 years to early to think you can defeat me._

_~End of the film~_

Ckk: HOW THE HECK DID YOU ACQUIRE THAT VIDEO? AND HOW DID YOU CAPTURE WHAT I WAS THINKING?

Reborn: Dame-Ckk, a good hitman never reveals his secret, now be a good girl and get me another cappuccino or do you want me to post your video in the youtube.

Ckk: I'll be right back Reborn-sama (grab the empty cup and dash away)

Reborn: And that is one of the example of what is one of the things going to show up in our show. Now while waiting for the dame-host, here is a profile information of Tsuyanoshi Sawada:

**Name: Tsuyanoshi Sawada**

**Title: Schermare Decima**

** Dame-Tsuya **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Date of Birth: October 14**

**Famiglia: Schermare Famiglia**

**Team: Unknown (**_To be revealed later__**)**_

**Weapons: Unknown (**_To be revealed later__**)**_

**Box Animal: Unknown (**_To be revealed later__**)**_

**Flame: Sky**

**Blood Type: A**

**Family: Iemitisu Sawada (**_**Father), **_**Nana Sawada (**_**Mother**_**), Giotto (**_**Ancestor**_**), **

** Lizette (**_**Ancestor**_**), Tsunayoshi Sawada (**_**Older Twin Brother**_**) **

Reborn: Sadly dame-Ckk has not been able to post the picture of Tsuya, she is still finding the site where she found her model for Tsuya.

(Ckk finally arrive with a cappuccino at hand, panting, out of breath)

Tsuna: What happen to you C? Isn't the cappuccino machine just around the corner

Ckk: For unknown reason they ran out of cappuccino… Heck! Every machine in this building ran out! I have to go out and search for another store and that's not all, the damn elevator broke for unknown reason forcing ME to climb the stairs and who the heck decided the studio be place in the 10th floor!

Tsuya: Ano Ckk, it was your idea to get the 10th floor because 'You like the view'

(Everybody sweat drop)

Reborn: Idiot

(ckk did not say anything and begun sulking in the corner)

Ckk: Nobody loves me anymore

(Reborn threw a stone in Ckk's head)

Ckk: What was that for!

Reborn: Dame-Ckk, do your job properly before sulking.

Takeshi: That's right Ckk, don't you have the preview of your next story?

Ckk: Oh yeah (return to normal), I almost forgot… Please read my next story which is going to be posted sometime this year… Here is a little sneak peak…

"_**I got to finally leave this place…"**_

"_**Isn't that great Tsuya-chan?"**_

'_**All my life, I've always been admitted to the hospital and now… I'm finally free…'**_

"_**Welcome to the KHR Academy!"**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**You are one of the chosen rose"**_

"_**Tsuya-chan, would you be my 'eternal rose'?"**_

_**This year join Tsuyanoshi Sawada,**_

"_**I don't mind as long as onii-sama is with me."**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada,**_

"_**If I were to choose, I would not wish for her to be involved in this."**_

_**And the rest of the KHR cast in their journey for power, family, and love…**_

"_**Why must we all fight?..."**_

"_**You won't understand how I feel! You have everything without even proving yourself!"**_

"… _**All I ever wish for is to have a life…"**_

"_**Kufufufu… Everything is becoming more interesting."**_

"… _**with my brother…"**_

"_**Everyone is crying"**_

"… _**before…"**_

"_**How long do we have to watch this cycle?"**_

"… _**I die…"**_

"_**TSUYA!"**_

_**In Eternal Rose… Soon**_

(Ckk beaming happily everyone was dumb folded)

Ckk: What?

Tsuna: Never mind

Ckk: What is it? (Looking at Tsuna with a tell-me-or-else-I'm-going-to-annoy-everyone)

Tsuna: I'll tell you after we end the show…

Ckk: Promise?

Tsuna (sigh): Promise

Ckk: Ok then (Turn to the audience)… And that's all folks! We would like to thank the following for their reviews:

Tsuya: AExorcist

Tsuna: Alrei-ren

Takeshi: AnimeLoverC

Reborn: AnimeLoverHaruka

Tsuya: Artist1

Tsuna: EK12

Takeshi: KHRLOVER

Reborn: leogirl321

Tsuya: Lovereading

Tsuna: LOVEROFCHOCOLATES

Takeshi: Maple Syrup

Reborn: MysticMaiden 18

Tsuya: SaChan22

Tsuna: SkyXBlaze

Takeshi: The Silver Dragon

Reborn: and yuu-kang

Ckk: And to those who red this fanfiction… Thank you very much… we hope you would continue in supporting KHR and Sawada Twins… The result for the poll on who should Tsuna and Tsuya end up with. Start of Tsuna:

Kyoko – 7

Haru – 3

Chrome – 1

Fem!Kyoya – 1

Tsuya:

Gokudera – 6

Kyoya – 4

Mukuro – 2

Takeshi – 1

Please continue voting for your favorite characters and also please continue sending your reviews… Have a nice day everyone!


	12. The Lonely Star

**Gokudera: Oi dame-Ckk! Where the hell have you been?**

**Ckk: Oh hello Ha-kun! Fancy seeing you visiting our set... :)**

**Gokudera: Tch... I only came here because Juudaime and Prinicipessa ask me too.**

**Ckk: Where are they by the way?**

**Gokudera: Both Juudaime and Principessa are away in a trip... **

**Ckk: Oh... (silence, look at Gokudera with a innocent look) since you're here, would you mind doing the Disclaimer?**

**Gokudera: HELL NO!**

**(took out a cellphone) **

**Gokudera: Oi what the heck are you doing?**

**Ckk: Calling Tsuya-chan... I'm going to tell her you're being mean to me**

**Gokudera: You wouldn't dare**

**Ckk: Oh yes I would... the phone is actually ringing right now...**

**(3... 2... 1)**

**Gokudera: FINE! I'M GOING TO DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER...**

**(Shuts the phone) Ckk: Thank You... :)... Now go, we are wasting precious time...**

**Gokudera: Tch... (sigh)... Ckk does not own KHR... if she did own it, we're dead...**

**Ckk: So rude... (pouting)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lonely Star<br>**

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuya was expecting for Gokudera waiting for her and her brother infront of their house but instead. The said boy was missing.<p>

"Ne, big brother…" Tsuya called to her brother as they walk

"Nani?"

"Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"Oh, he won't be coming to school today. He said he needs to restock his dynamite." Tsuna said it like it was the normal thing to do.

"Ah," Tsuya knew that for Tsuna _this_ is normal, she wonders what does it feels like growing up in the world of mafia. Before she could think farther, she saw Kyoko walking up head of them, "Kyoko-chan!"

Hearing her name being called, Sasegawa Kyoko turned her head back and saw Tsuya and Tsuna walking towards her. She stop walking so that they could catch to her.

"Ohayo Tsuya-chan, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko greeted at the twins, when they were able to catch up with her.

"Ohayo Sasegawa-san/Kyoko-chan," the twins greeted back.

"Eh? Where's Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko ask noticing that their silver head friend is missing.

"He won't come to school today," Tsuna said smoothly, "He said he needs to do something important."

"Oh is that so,"

The three continue walking to their school, Kyoko and Tsuya keep on talking about stuff. Tsuna was contented on listening on the girls chattering with a smile in his face. As they arrive in their room, they notice that most of their classmates were crowding in Yamamoto's desk.

"What's going on?" Kyoko ask loudly.

"Yamamoto met an accident while he was going home," a voice informed them, they turned to the source of the voice and found Hana walking to them, with her arms folded across her chest, "his right arm is currently broken." She continued in a passive voice.

"Oh my," Kyoko whispered in concern.

Tsuya just kept silent when Hana explained, because there are to many people crowding the desk, she can't see what face Yamamoto is making right now, but she can hear as Yamamoto assured their classmates that he's ok.

'But why do I feel that something's wrong…' Tsuya thought, Yamamoto's sound like fake, it's not the same tone or voice she heard whenever Yamamoto talks. This made her worry. Something in the back of her mind telling her that something big is going to happen later.

She frowned on the thought, shaking the thought out of her head, she caught a glimpse of her brother. She look at her brother who was also frowning.

"Big brother," Tsuna did not turn to Tsuya, but she knew that Tsuna was listening, "is something wrong?"

Tsuna just shrug his shoulder and walk to his desk.

"Is something wrong with your brother, Tsuya?" Hana ask watching as Tsuna walked to his chair, his usual smiling face gone and was replaced by a frown.

"I honestly don't know," Tsuya answered truthfully, it was rare to see her brother acting like this. This made Tsuya more worried. The bell rang indicating that it was the start of the class, with a sigh she walk to her sit which was beside her brother.

Because she was sitting at the back, she was able to observe Yamamoto's reaction. She can see in his face that he was upset and frustrated, this made her worry for Yamamoto. It saddens her to see Yamamoto acting like this. And sadly she can't do anything about it. She sigh, she then caught a glimpse of her brother and to her surprise, Tsuna has his impassive expression, like her, he was analyzing or observing Yamamoto's reaction.

Since the time they have arrive he was not his usual self, she can't help but worry. 'I wonder what's wrong with big brother.'

-Time Skip-

Lunch time came, Tsuya was packing her things when Tsuna approach her.

"Tsuya, go eat lunch with Kyoko and Hana today." Tsuna said, it was not a request but an order. The look in her brother's face prevents her from disobeying and she did not look at her brother's face anymore but nod. She felt Tsuna leaving her side.

Hana and Kyoko saw the event between the twins and this made them worry, it was very unusual to see Tsuna acting like that towards Tsuya, and for Tsuya, she knew something is wrong. Her brother only acted like this because he has a very good reason.

The two girls approach their friend with an encouraging smile.

"Let's go Tsuya-chan," Kyoko called to her friend.

Tsuya returned the smile with her own and nod. She'll just have to trust her brother and wait for him to say to her what is bothering him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt bad ditching his sister like that, he sigh.<p>

The door of the rooftop slowly open and a young man walks toward the fence, just as he predicted he would do, before he could go to the other side of the fence, Tsuna decided to reveal himself.

"Are you planning in ending your life here, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto Takeshi was surprise, he turned to see the older Sawada twin with an impassive look.

"Wh-What are you doing here Sawada-san?" Yamamoto asked with a fake cheerfulness that made Tsuna felt disgusted.

He can sense that Yamamoto did not expect him to come here, judging from his nervous expression.

Tsuna decided to ignore the question and look at the fence at the back of Yamamoto, "You do realize that fence is rusty and might fall apart any time."

"E-Eh, I-I did not know," he lied.

Tsuna knew it, with a sigh he look straight at Yamamoto with an impassive look, "I will ask you again Yamamoto-san, are you planning in committing a suicide?"

The look Tsuna is giving him, made him stay quiet. He decided to not look anymore at Tsuna and look at the other way. An awkward silence fall between the two, expecting he won't get any more answer from the boy, he decided to break the silence.

"That arm of yours," Tsuna started, this got Yamamoto's attention and look at him, "I'm guessing that the doctor said that it will take time to heal, a month or so, but when it is healed, there is a possibility that you may not anymore be able to play the way you played before. You can't anymore access its potential like before. Am I correct?"

Tsuna doesn't need to hear the answer of Yamamoto, the look of his face says it all. He was observing the baseball player since this morning, as he gathered from his observation and in his investigation. He was able to make a conclusion. Yamamoto was hit by a car yesterday while saving a little boy, lucky for him it was just broken arm and some scratches. Based on his medical learning, an accident like that would have an awful consequence.

"When the doctor said those words to me, I felt my world was crushing down," Yamamoto confesses, "Baseball was everything for me, after the baseball God threw me away I have nothing left."

"Are you an idiot?" Tsuna blurted out, Yamamoto look at Tsuna who has still has his impassive face, "Just because of that reason you're going to end your life. That's low, I never knew you are this low Yamamoto-san. I thought you are greater than that."

After hearing those words, Yamamoto glared at Tsuna, "You don't know what I'm feeling right now, you don't understand. You can't understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, because you are already good at everything without even trying. The only person who can understand me is Tsuya because we are the same!"

"Don't you dare compare yourself from Tsuya!" for the first time since Tsuna donned his impassive face that day, he finally shows his emotion and glared at Yamamoto, "You and Tsuya are nothing alike. Despite her constant failure, she never give up, if she fell down, she tries to stand up. Despite the cruelty of the world to her, she did not stop but continue in moving forward. Tsuya did not want to worry everyone, which is why she never let anyone see her losing hope. So you and Tsuya are nothing alike." Remembering everything that happened to his sister when they were young, a young Tsuya curled up in a corner, her back facing a young Tsuna. "You said that your world went crushing down when the doctor told you that you can't play the way that you used to. Then you said that you prefer dying over failing. But have you thought about your family? What they would feel if you die now? If the 'Baseball God' threw you away, then I would go up to them and tell them how stupid they are to throw such great player. If they don't want you anymore in their team, then I'm willing to take you in my team. Think about it Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto knew what Tsuna said is right, when he considered committing suicide, he did not thought about his father anymore, what would he feel if he died. Then his mind drifted to Tsuya. Sure he never interacted with her before, but he could see her trying her best. A memory flushes in his mind. Yamamoto in the doorway looking at Tsuya who was sitting in her desk alone was trying to understand her lessons. He never saw her gave up and just continue in doing her best, despite the constant discouragement of their classmates.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna spoke, worried that he might have scared him or something, he was so mad that Yamamoto would compare himself to Tsuya that he can't stop his temper. Then out of reflexes, he invited him to join his family.

It surprise Tsuna, when Yamamoto slap himself hard, "Yamamoto-san!"

"Itai…" Yamamato rub his cheek, "That hurts."

The two look at each other then burst out laughing. The heavy tension between them gone, after calming down, Yamamoto looks at Tsuna, "Arigato Sawada-san for knocking me to my senses. I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy."

"You're welcome," Tsuna smiled, "Now I think it's best if you move away already from the fence Yamamoto-san."

"Oh ok,"

Yamamoto was about to move away when he lost his footing and fell down. 'Am I going to die?'

"YAMAMOTO-SAN!" Tsuna who saw this, quickly jump after Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>To Tsuya, the nagging feeling did not left her, so she decided to look for her brother.<p>

"THERE ARE TWO STUDENT FALLING OFF THE ROOF!" one of the students shouted. Tsuya turned her head towards the window.

To her fright, she quickly identified the spiky hair of her brother. She quickly sprinted towards the place they are going to land, with only one thing in her mind, 'Please be safe big brother, please.' She prayed in her mind.

She arrived in the spot, just in time to see her brother and Yamamoto landed safely.

Tsuna luckily was able to direct his flames in his shoes quickly and was able to have a safe landing with Yamamoto. The look in Yamamoto's face, was a mixture of surprise and amazement. Before he could speak a voice called him.

"BIG BROTHER! YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

The two boys turned to see Tsuya running towards them. She hug both boys, tears streaming in her face, "Big brother and Yamamoto-kun BAKA!"

This surprise the two boys, they notice that Tsuya was shaking out of worry, "Don't you ever do this again! Did you know how scared I was, seeing both of you falling like that. It really scares me, so please I beg you, don't ever do something as dangerous as like that."

Tsuya release the boys from her hug and wipe her tears with her hand. The two boys look at each other then to the girl, "We promise!" they both said together with a smile.

"By the way Tsuna," Yamamoto said, as they are walking home. "That was pretty amazing what you did back there"

Tsuna laugh nervously, "Thanks… I guess"

Seeing their smile, Tsuya can't help but smile also.

After the incident, they were able to convince everyone that they were doing a _budgie jumping_. Everyone except for Hana bought it ofcourse. Yamamoto and Tsuna pretty much became chummy. The trio decided to head home together. They found out that Yamamoto is taking the same route as they are. Tsuya was walking in the middle of the two boys.

The two begun talking about boy's stuff, seeing Yamamoto's cheerful face, Tsuya can't help but smile.

"I'm glad that everything turns out ok for you, Yamamoto-kun," she whispered lowly, Yamamoto heard it and blush.

"Did you say something Tsuya-chan?" Tsuna ask her twin.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she giggled and run ahead from the boys.

"Hey Tsuya-chan!" Tsuna run after his twin.

"Oi, wait for me you guys." And Takeshi runs after the twins, with the smile in their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Ckk: Well I'm glad i was able to finish this chapter<strong>

**Gokudera: Now you have to finish the 10 chapter you miss in your deadlines... Gambatte...**

**Ckk: You don't have to remind me... (sigh, mopping in the corner)**

**Gokudera: We would like to thank everyone for reading this fiction... we hope you like it... Please send out your reviews...**


	13. The Poison Lady 1

**The Poison Lady**

It was an _ordinary_ day for our dear little twins, the two silently walk to the place they and their friends agree to meet. As they neared the fork road headed to Nimamori School, they already saw Hana Kurosawa, Kyoko Sasegawa, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato waiting for their arrival.

"Ohayo Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuya greeted running ahead of her brother and stop in front of the girls.

Tsuna can't help but smile, it seems that Tsuya is becoming more outgoing than before, since the day Tsuna have saved Takeshi, he hang out with them already. And it became their habit to meet up in the fork road and walk together. Of course sometimes Hayato would arrive in their house and walk with our dear little twins.

"Ohayo Tsuya-chan/Principessa" Kyoko, Takeshi, Hayato, and Hana greeted with a smile, "Ohayo Tsuna-kun/Sawada/Tsuna/Juudaime" they greeted to Tsuna as he was already near them.

"Ohayo minna" Tsuna greeted with a smile.

The 6 youngsters begin their journey to school, the girls had walk a few steps ahead from the boys since they are talking about girls stuff, while the boys are noisy themselves with Gokudera having a one sided argument against Yamamoto.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" Gokudera screamed at Yamamoto pulling out his dynamites

Yamamoto just laugh, "Isn't it too early to light up fireworks Gokudera?"

"WHY YOU-"

"Gokudera please calm down and put those dynamites away," Tsuna said trying to calm the bomber, before he could do harm to their new friend.

"If you say so Juudaime," and as quick as he got the dynamites out, he easily put them away.

The cycle continued through their journey to school.

"They sure are lively," Kyoko commented with a smile, Tsuya can only laugh nervously.

"Boys are so immature," Hana commented frankly.

"Speaking of boys," the two girls look at Kyoko who looks like thinking about something, "ne, Hana-chan, Tsuya-chan, what do you think is your ideal boyfriend?"

"Mature Boys," Hana said without any hesitation, "I want boys older than me those are my type,"

'_As expected from Hana-chan'_ Tsuya thought as she sweat drop. Hana gives off a mature aura, so she kinda expected that type of answer from the girl.

"How about you Kyoko?" Hana ask the girl

"Actually I don't care if the boy is older than me or younger as long as he loves me for who I am and I guess a little bit energetic like my onii-sama," Kyoko answered with a smile, "How about you Tsuya-chan?"

The two girls look at the girl in the middle, their gazes made Tsuya a little bit nervous not only that but also because of the topic, a flash of memory about a boy his back towards her flash through her mind.

"Tsuya-chan?" she was snap into reality when Kyoko called her, she found Kyoko's worry gaze.

'_I guess I spaced out again' _Tsuya thought sadly

"Are you ok?" Kyoko ask worry in her voice.

"I'm ok, I was just thinking of something," Tsuya lied

"So, back to the question," Hana said quickly, "What type of boys do you like Tsuya-chan?" she said grinning like Cheshire that made Tsuya blushed

"I- I guess somebody like big brother…" she said shyly.

"Well I guess you're right," Hana said, "Tsuna does portray an ideal boyfriend, he is mature and intelligent, he is not bad in the looks department also. And also he possessed a characteristic of gentlemen."

Kyoko nod also in agreement.

'_Ideal boyfriend huh? I wonder if they would still consider big brother as in ideal boyfriend if they found out that he is a boss of one of the most powerful mafia famiglia in Italy'_ Tsuya thought nervously.

The two girl continue their talk about Tsuna's good points when a woman in a bike suddenly halted in front of them.

"Here you can have this," the mysterious woman threw a can of soda towards to Tsuya, who luckily caught it. Before Tsuya could thank the woman, she already left.

"What was that all about?" Hana said a little bit suspicious about the whole thing.

"Must be your lucky day Tsuya-chan," Kyoko smiled

"I-I wish so," Tsuya blushed shyly.

Tsuna who saw the whole thing felt suspicious, the woman reminds him of someone he knew, _'But that's impossible, Reborn said _she _was away in a mission and won't be returning anytime soon. '_

"-daime, Juudaime…"

"Ah gomen Gokudera-kun, I was thinking about something," Tsuna apologize laughing half nervously.

"Are you ok Tsuna?" Takeshi asked worry laced in his voice, this gave Tsuna an idea.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I'm a little peachy at the moment, I could use something to drink." He lied effortless, growing up in a place full of liars and masters of deception, he can lie to anyone and not get detected and he can even pass a lie detector test despite lying.

"Then, I'll go buy you drinks juudaime…"

"There's no need Gokudera-kun" Tsuya stopped Gokudera before he could run off somewhere, she heard what her brother said, "You can have this onii-sama, demo gomenosai, I already open it."

"Nah, it's ok" Tsuna smiled as Tsuya hand over the soda that she receive from the strange lady to Tsuna. Tsuna purposely drop the soda to make it look like an accident.

"Ah gomen Tsuya," Tsuna feign to regret his action, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'll just buy you another drink if it's ok for you?" he assured Tsuya as if he did not really mean what he had done.

"Don't worry about it big brother," Tsuya assured him with a worried smile, "But are you really sure that your ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just out of it today. But I do regret spilling your drink Tsuya-chan, as a compensation I will buy you a new one at lunch. But for now I think it's best if we all hurry up because if my calculation is correct, we only got 5 minutes before the first bell rings."

All of them quickly look at their watch and Tsuna was right, they all started running towards school. Tsuna look behind him where the spilled soda is located and as much as he hated it that he was right this time in his suspicion. The soda is emitting purple gas, when everyone was out of sight, crows started to drop from the sky, poisoned.

* * *

><p>Tsuya and her friends were lucky enough to arrive the school before the bell rang, she, Hana, and Kyoko were already out of breath while boys looks like the run was nothing at all. They all headed to their sits as the class begun.<p>

Time skip= lunch time

Tsuya sigh, finally it's already lunch time.

"Tsuya-chan!"

She perk up and look at the direction of the voice, she saw Kyoko and Hana already waiting for her by the door. After securing that all her things are intact, she took her bento out of her bag and walk to Kyoko, Hana.

"Gomen I was spacing a little bit," she laugh nervously.

"It's ok," Kyoko smiled kindly, "Let's go?"

The girl smiled, before they could leave. A voice called out to them, they turned to see the boys walking towards the girls.

"Do you mind we join you guys for lunch?" Tsuna ask politely to the girls, the girls were surprise of Tsuna's sudden question.

"Ofcourse we don't mind you joining us Tsuna," Hana answered for the girls, being the first one to over come their surprise, "But why the sudden decision Tsuna?"

"I thought that it had been a long time since we eat lunch together, sure we walk home together, but for a change, why don't we eat lunch together?"

Hana was clearly not satisfied with Tsuna's explanation but did not anymore question. Tsuya on the other hand was curious, what was in her brother's mind. Since the day, Yamamoto join their group, which happen a couple of weeks ago, the boys and girls rarely have lunch together. The boys would usually stay in the rooftop while the girls find other places or stay in the classroom.

"Why don't we have lunch at the rooftop then," Kyoko who is the only person not suspicious of the sudden turn of events, proposed, "The weather is great today, it would be nice to eat at the rooftop today."

The 5 youngsters agreed and head out to the roof top. Tsuya can feel the annoying gazes of the female population of the girls towards her when she pass them, they wouldn't anymore dare to do it at front, not wanting to anger Gokudera some more. And the boys weird gazes, she still doesn't get what the gazes really means, she at first thought it was nothing, but even when she is not with Kyoko and Hana the gazes doesn't leave and intensify when her brother or Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun are not around. She wants to ask Hana and Kyoko if they knew what the gazes means but was too embarrassed.

They sat in circle once they reached the rooftop and settled in. the sitting arrangement was, Tsuya's right is Tsuna, then Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hana, Kyoko, then Tsuya.

They all pulled out their lunch boxes, as Tsuya was opening her lunch box, Tsuna notices that a weird purple gas was emitting from the inside that was screaming death. Before Tsuya can open it, Tsuna knew he must act fast.

"Um, Tsuya do you mind we exchange lunch boxes?" Tsuna asked Tsuya with a smile

"Don't you guys usually have the same content in your lunch boxes?" Takeshi curiously ask the twins.

"Yeah, we do," Tsuna answered with a smiled, "But this time, I ask mom to add a little bit of salt in one of the onigiri than usual and also a little bit of spice in one of the curry."

"How did you know that Tsuya's lunch box is the one that had added stuff?" Hana ask Tsuna suspiciously

"When mom was putting those up, I actually saw which one of the bento she had put it, Tsuya and I must have accidentally grab the wrong bento when we were heading out."

"Is that so?" Hana look at Tsuna not buying the whole switch obento thing

"If juudaime said so, then that's it, why are you asking to much question crazy woman?"

"What did you just call me?" Hana glared at Gokudera, and the two started to fight, while Kyoko and Takeshi trying to calm both parties.

Tsuya sweat drop on the sudden turns of event,

"So, Tsu-chan, is it ok if we switch lunch boxes?" Tsuna look at her twin. The looks in her brothers face won't be able to make her to refuse, not like she refuse her brother to anything he will ask her to do.

Tsuya nod with a smile and they switched their lunch boxes.

Tsuna may still be calm and collected in the outside, but in the inside he is actually panicking, how the hell will he eat this horrible thing, he can't even open it. He can't _accidentally_ drop it because that would already be suspicious. He sigh, he just wish he will be able to leave after eating the horrible thing in this so called lunch box.

"Look out Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called out, but it's too late.

Yamamoto have already crush on him, sending his obento on the other side of the roof top, spilling it's content. Everyone was silent for awhile.

"Forgive me juudaime!" Hayato bowed banging his head on the floor, asking for forgiveness to Tsuna. "Apologize also you baseball-freak!"

"Ah, it's ok Gokudera-kun, no harm done," _thank goodness_, Tsuna added in his mind, he was actually glad for once, for Gokudera's quick temper.

"Ah, gomenosai Tsuna" Takeshi apologizes also

"No it's ok," he laugh merrily.

"Since, you don't have anything to eat for your lunch big brother, is it ok for you that we share my lunch?" Tsuya offered with a smile

"Thank you very much Tsu-chan," Tsuya smiled at her twin.

"You can also take some of my lunch juudaime" Gokudera offered.

"Mine too," Takeshi grinned at Tsuna.

"You can also take some of mine Tsuna-kun," Kyoko offered

"Since, I'm partially at fault here, get some of my lunch also Sawada," Hana said with a little smile

"Arigato minna,"

In the end everyone shared their lunch with each other and its' quite a fun lunch.

* * *

><p>After everyone was done eating their lunch, there were so only 15 minutes before the bell rang, the girls excuses themselves as the boys headed already to their classroom.<p>

"Eating lunch with the boys is really fun," Kyoko said as they walk to the girls rest room, Tsuya nod in agreement.

"It was fun, but that Gokudera is really annoying,"

While the two girls were talking, Tsuya was already zoning out, her mind drifted what happen that lunch time, _Big brother would have evade when Yamamoto-kun fell towards him. But instead, it looks like he was thinking about something deeply._

Tsuya sigh, all this thinking was making her head hurt. She then realize that they are already in the girls rest room. Tsuya sigh, she was about to grab her handkerchief from her pocket, when she felt it was not there.

"What's wrong Tsuya-chan?" Kyoko ask the young girls

"My handkerchief, it's not here," the girl said upset as she double check her pocket and look around, "I must have drop it at the roof top, why don't you just go ahead in the classroom, I'll catch up."

Before the two girls can say anything, Tsuya already left them.

Tsuya knew she only have limited time to find her handkerchief before the first bell rang. She frenetically search for her handkerchief. It was special for her, because she personally designed the handkerchief herself. She sigh, as she search for it. _Where could it be? I was sure I brought it with me, before leaving the classroom at lunch time._

She then notices that there is a violet gas, emitting in a certain area. Out of curiosity she decided to go near the area and investigate. She then realizes, this was the area where her brother's lunch spilled. As she go near, the smell gets more awful.

_What the heck was in that lunch box? I'm pretty sure, this is not the smell of the lunch mama cook for us. _Then, Tsuya realize something, that lunch box was originally hers, _Is it possible that big brother lied about the adding of things to save me from eating the lunch box_._ What the heck is going on?_

Tsuya felt that all of this is somehow connected to mafia, but she is not sure yet. But she will surely get the answer from a certain baby later. Tsuya look determine more to know the answer, she did not notice someone was also in the rooftop the same time, in the person's hand was a handkerchief with a T.S. initials.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the chapter 13… Please send your reviews! And vote for your favorite characters on who you want both Tsuya and Tsuna end up with… Thank you… <strong>


End file.
